Calls of the night
by Swtcheeks
Summary: Rory and Logan. One year after graduation. NOT AN ONESHOT anymore!
1. Chapter 1

AN; This is a oneshot for now. Unsure if I should continue. I was listening to Hinder's Lips of an Angel when I got inspired. So enjoy and I don't own Gilmore Girls.

"Logan" Rory whispers into the phone as I answer the phone last on a raining Saturday night. I have to smile even though this will cause a fight with Samantha.

"Hi" I say sitting down in the den. No matter what time or when she calls, I need to hear her voice. I need to hear her voice. I don't care how hard it is to talk right now.

"I don't know why I'm calling… I just…" she says crying a little.

"Its okay" I say looking to see Samantha walk by the room. I don't care that she's in the other room; all I want to do is hear my Ace.

"Logan" she whispers and it's like an angel speaking my name, the sweetness of her and what she is. It's been like this for the last year, we can't move on. We have tried but something always pulls us, well me back. She's like a drug, an addictive drug that I can't seem to live without.

"Baby is everything okay" I find myself asking since the crying as gotten worse. I'm worried about her. She's not mine but I still worry. She's not one to break down. It must be the rain.

"She's in the next room isn't she?" she questions and I run my hand through my hair, typical Ace, turning this into something other than what I want it to be.

"Ace" I whisper.

"Do you…ever think that it should be me? The one you're with, the one laying next to you at night" she questions in a soft voice.

"Sometimes especially on nights like this Ace" I say honestly. It's pouring here in San Francisco. I always think of her on nights like this, cuddling at the apartment, her childish ways of hiding from the thunder and lighting. The way she used to hold onto me like I was the only thing protecting her from it. I loved every second of it. I treasure those thoughts like they're pure gold.

"Does she know?" she questions in true Ace form.

"I don't think she has a clue" I say smirking. Samantha is a model, besides what's the biggest gossip in LA, she's pretty much clueless. Ace makes it so hard to be faithful to Samantha. It's like if she says those three words I would be on the next plane to wherever she is to be with her; three simple words that could put us both out of this misery.

"How did we get to this place Logan?" she wonders and I smile. She's second guessing herself. Finally a ray of hope that she might be back in my arms soon, I will hold on to that.

"I'm not sure, but it not the way it should be, I think we both know its true" I say and hear her breath in.

"I'm going to Hartford this weekend" she says like I need to know her schedule. I smile she's so planned out, so focus. She gives me these windows of opportunity to see her, the way she casually tells me where she'll be.

"But I thought the campaign was heading to Miami?" I say already tracking her moves and blog consistently every day. I get to see her face daily and it helps me make it through the day. She's getting everything she dreamed of. Being a reporter covering the biggest presidential campaign in history is a golden ticket opportunity to any job she wants. It's like the one piece of her that I keep. Being a reporter and working, Samantha has no clue.

"Oh it is but I'm done, I can't be here anymore. I can't do this anymore" she says crying again.

"Come on Ace, that's not you. You don't give up on anything that means something to you" I tell her, she's not weak and she knows it. She's quiet so I continue. "Where's the girl that was courageous to jump off the scaffolding with me with nothing but a cord and an umbrella? How many times did you not give up on us, even after everything and all the odds pile against us?" I question.

"Don't you see, I did give up, a ran scared from the one thing that meant the world to me and for the last year I've been holding the one last strand as tight as I could possibly can. I don't want to say goodbye to you. I can't say goodbye to you, and I don't have you her holding my hand like we're land safely on the ground, you're half across the country with another girl in your bed" she cries and lean my head against the back of my chair. Classic Rory that move is, turning this into being my fault.

"I know, I can't either, you're not alone in that. I guess we never really moved on did we? Sam might be here, but who's in my heart? Who's the girl I want to spend my eternity with?" I say and hear her giggle just a little. "It's so hard to be faithful here Ace, when I all I do is think of you" I tell her and she sighs. "It's really good to hear your voice" I add after the pause in the conversation. She'll never understand how just hearing my name coming from her lips makes me weak. All the barriers I put up just come straight with her.

"I needed to hear yours too" she says and I smile.

"So Hartford" I say and she's quiet.

"Paris and Doyle's wedding" she says almost reluctantly.

"Ah" I say surprised that I didn't get an invitation, but understood. Paris was her friend and she hated me.

"I miss you Logan" she says sweetly and it's not the three I wanted to hear but close enough.

"Miss you baby" I say as I hear Samantha calling for me. I want to tell her that I love her, that I want her to come here, but I can't. She has to make that choice.

"You have to go, she's waiting for you" Ace says and it kills me inside. I hate this.

"I can't say goodbye" and it's my turn to whisper.

"Then don't, say I'll talk to you soon. Make it sound like a business call and she'll never know. She'll be none the wiser and your secret, this secret will stay with us" she says and I smile. The same old Ace and I love it. She's a little devious at time and so seductive.

"I'll talk to you soon" I say hanging up.

"Who was that" Samantha questions as I walk into the living room of my apartment. I couldn't live in the house without Ace. It was supposed to be for us and without her it was a waste.

"Business, you know how Nick gets" I laugh pouring myself a double scotch. I always need it after talking to Ace.

"Doesn't he have a life" she laughs and I knock back the drink.

"No, he's all business" I state pouring another.

"Well I'm glad you're not like that" she says wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. All I can think about is how different they feel from Ace. Her arms are slender but hold so much emotion.

"Yeah" I say letting her hug me before she lets go to hit the shower.

"I hate the rain, it's so nasty looks like death or destruction" she says glancing out the window.

"We could just relax and watch a movie" I offer.

"On a Saturday night, are you crazy, that call must have affected your head Logie" she says and I hate that name.

"What it would be nice for once" I state.

"I'm not that stay at home on a raining day type of girl, you knew that weeks ago, now you promise to take me to that new club opening and there is not enough rain in the sky to keep us from it" she says kissing my cheek and walking to the bathroom.

I down my drink and head to get dressed but inside all I want to do is stay inside and be with Ace.


	2. Stalker behavior

AN: So you all talked me into it, I will continue. Not exactly sure where I'm going with this but here is an update. Let me know what you think.

Ch 2

"How's Hartford" I question as I answer my phone. Caller ID reading Ace.

"Raining" she complains and I laugh. She hates the rain.

"Rain washes the hate away Ace, you should embrace it, do something crazy" I state watching her pacing the front of the hotel for the wedding. She can't see me I'm hidden under a covering across the street. I know weird behavior, but I can't make myself walk the 500 feet to her.

"What like run through the puddle with my good Jimmy Choo's and Chanel dress, right like that would happen. Paris will kill me" she laughs and it echoes across the street and in my ear. She's sounds too happy, a little looser.

"Have you been drinking Ace?" I smirk into my phone. I know by her voice.

"Hello, dealing with not only Paris and Doyle but their psycho perfectionist parents. You want they say how the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I doubt they even cut their branches down. It's like a horror story with no end. I can feel my life being sucked out by the hungry vampires in that room" she says seriously and I laugh. I couldn't help it.

"So you're drunk" I question watching her leaning on the brick wall.

"Maybe a little" she giggles.

"Now what did I tell you about drinking alone Ace, do you want a repeat of the Doyle neck licking incident" I question trying not to laugh.

"Oh I didn't tell you, did I? Paris took it upon herself to find me a date so that in I wouldn't feel like a complete and utter loser for not having a man. That I wouldn't be an old maid here, her words not mine Am I an old maid, hell I'm 23, is that being an old maid?" she states pissed at Paris.

"And who is the lucky fellow, anyone I know" I question as I see a blonde tall guy walks up to Ace. He looks oddly familiar.

"There you are Mare, I was getting lonely" he says and I hear him through the phone. The voice to, I wonder if I know him

"Go play with yourself… oh, better yet go hit on Paris, she'll love it" Ace cracks up laughing and I shake my head. She's such a troublemaker. I watch the guy leave knowing he would.

"That was the perfect guy for me according to Paris, but honestly I think she's paying me back for the bachelorette themed party" she laughs.

"Who was he?" I question since I can't figure it out.

"That would be Spawn of Satan, the biblical perfectionist that made Chilton a living hell for me…Tristan Dugray" she says and I grind my teeth. I hate that guy. He has no right to even look at her. He hands better stay where I can see them. What the hell was Paris thinking setting them up, he's a man whore.

"Crap, Paris is coming, Oh Tristan made her furious you should see her face worse than we she walked in on us on the couch. I'll call you back" she says hanging up and I see her try to hide from Paris. I smirk at her.

"Gilmore, I can see your dress" Paris yells coming outside. Ace is caught now.

"Damn" Rory yells. I moved closer and to the same side as the hotel. Yes, I'm stalking her. I don't have the guts to talk to her, but I needed to see her. She looks incredible, lilac color dress that fits snuggly on her curves. Hair bouncy with curls and highlights it seems too, a good 4 inch heel that makes her legs look longer and tight. What I wouldn't give to feel them?

"You sent him in there didn't you" Paris accuses her. Scolding her like she's a child.

"Now why would I do that, I was out here getting some air on this beautiful day. You really know how to pick the days Paris, I must congratulate you" Ace says and I cover my mouth from laughing. Smart ass, that's for sure.

"You seriously need to get laid Gilmore" Paris says and Rory looks shocked at her, Oh no she didn't!

"I have had sex Paris" she defends herself and I cringe. No one should be touching her like that but me. I don't give a damn, she's mine.

"With something that doesn't need batteries" she retorts.

"Yes" Rory yells sarcastically and I shake my head. What you learn when you eardrop on friends. Sometimes have changed in the last year and I smirk thinking of the possibilities.

"Fine then who" she questions her. I want to know who too so I can rip out his throat and feed it to him. I clinch my fist ready for the answer.

"You don't want to know" Rory says looking inside, almost ashamed. I can't see who she's staring out.

"Oh my god you didn't" Paris exclaims shaking her head. She wasn't prepared for that.

"I was drunk and you left me last night, so technically it's your fault" Ace complains to her.

"Me living you at the bar wasn't an invitation to sleep with Dugray. What the hell were you thinking" she yells at her. Exactly, what the hell was Ace thinking, and I'm ready to beat the bloody pulp out of him.

"I'm sorry, but tequila, vodka and blondes do not mix" Ace yells. I shake my head, she reminds me of Finn. I hate Dugray right now. I want to walk up there and punch the pretty boy face of his, touching my Ace, wait until I get a hold of him

"Crap" I whispering and grabbing my phone.

"Was that your phone" I hear Ace says as I hang up on Finn. I'll call him back. He always knows when I'm thinking about him, it's a bit freaking.

"No, but come on, Mom wants a picture and I want all the details of the silk sheet rump with Dugray" Paris excitedly and I glance back to see Rory looking in my direction. Damn Finn. She shakes her head and walks in with Paris. I walk closer and see her back to me. She's talking to Tristan. She must have said something because he smiled at her. Tristan looks up and sees him, he winks. Oh the boy is going to get it. He pulls Ace closer by her hips and she wraps her delicate petite arms around his neck. I stand there watching him with her, I see him lean down kissing her raspberry colored lips and I watch my ace react like she used to with me. No matter what she just told Paris, she wants him. I shove my hands in my pockets and walk away, turning my back on the couple that is making it obvious that it would turn into more than weekend fling. I need a drink. I stiff, heart drowning drink.

* * *

"Hello" I mumble answering the ringing of my cell phone; I just pray it's not Samantha. I'm not in any mood to deal with her. It was a long night with the boys drowning the image of my Ace with Dugray.

"I'm sorry, is it that early on the west coast" she rambles and saddening I'm more alert. It's Rory.

"Ace" I say sitting up.

"Hi" she says in that perking, I'm way over caffeinated already.

"How many" I question rubbing my eyes of sleep. I hate Finn, first night back in Hartford and I'm so damn hung over.

"More than usual" she tries as the small giggles come out. "Try again Ace, this is me" I say getting up.

"The whole pot" she giggles.

"Ace" I scold her. She knows better than that. 12 cups and it's only 8:32 a.m.

"What, Paris got me up at 4…4 and I didn't have hangover remedy and damn it Finn refused to call me back, do you know I begged him, begged him on his voice mail to meet me with some. He really needs to share that secret. I so could have used it this morning" she yells and I grab my head. Okay, Gilmore rant with a hang over is never a good thing.

"Baby, can you please not yell" I ask her.

"Oh, you got hangover, Logie" she says in this small voice. Only Ace can get away with that. And it's only when I have done something stupid and she's reminding me of it.

"The boys" I tell her trying to get the damn coffee pot at Colin's to work.

"Stop the bloody noise" Finn yells from the couch. I wrestled him out of the bed last night and locked the door.

"Oh, isn't he mister sunshine tell him I hate him by the way" Ace says and I really wish she was with me. She would be taking care of me. Making sure I took aspirin and everything.

"Ace hates you Finn" I tell him walking to him.

"Tell her I quite like her either…wait is she hot mate because I might make an exception especially if she's a redhead" he says his drunken half speech. I move the phone from my ear knowing it's coming.

"Eew" Ace exclaims and I smirk as Finn screams and jumps up from the couch and runs to the bedroom. She's still mine.

"So, I want you to do something for me" I tell her settling in on the recliner with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, that sounds exciting and undercover-like, I'm in" she says excited and I bet she's smiling. That 100 watt smile that could light up a small nation, that's my favorite one.

"This from the girl who refused to get her precious shoes wet yesterday. I want to see your dress" I say laughing a little and she's quiet.

"My bridesmaid dress that I feel like I should be castoff into Siberia, I think Paris's mother has no concept that it's May in Harford" she says sarcastically.

"Is it that bad" I question.

"My grandmother wouldn't even wear it" she adds. Ouch, that's horrible.

"I'm sorry" I state truly meaning it.

"What about the one I had on last night?" she questions and that's the one I wanted anyways. She looked incredible, sexy and delicious.

"Will you…send me it" I question smirking into the phone.

"Sure, why not it's not like the ones you took in London, so okay" she laughs and I shake my head. Images of our private photo shoot flash in my head.

"I still have those" I tell her smirking.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger, you get rid of those now" she yells and I want to cry as her voice cuts through my head. She did that on purpose.

"Mean, very mean" I tell her.

"Fine, whatever…I need to go anyways I'm hiding from Paris. I'll do it later" she says and I miss her.

"Hey Ace" I say and she stops hanging up. She doesn't say anything but I don't hear the dial tone either.

"I need them to remember when we were happy, I look at them on a puddle jumping day" I smirk and hang up. She must have a face of anger on her.

So what do you think? Let me know!!!


	3. Birthday Surprises

AN: This chapter keeps a few months. You will see why. I don't own Gilmore girls and I need attention so review!!!!!!!!!

Ch 3

"Happy Birthday" I say as she answers the phone.

"Hi" she say laced with sleep. It's just after 4:30 in Hartford. I gave Lorelai her time, but I wanted to be the next person to wish her a happy 24th.

"Hold on" she says softly and I can hear her getting up. I can picture her sleeping in a big plush bed surrounded by pillows. She loves pillows.

"You remembered" she says happily but in a whisper. She's still quite, maybe she's not in Hartford after all. Maybe she stayed on the campaign. That's my girl, not giving up when things get tough.

"Always, every year, I would give you my gift after your tradition with your mother, why should now be any different" I say.

"Logan, thank you" she says and I laugh.

"You don't even know what it is yet" I laugh.

"Oh, I thought you calling was the gift" she says confused and I shake my head.

"Go to your door Ace" I tell her and again I hear her getting up.

"Flowers" she says happily, I had the Finn send them to the last place her credit card was swiped. He never did tell me where though. I couldn't send them because Samantha would have known something. This is a secret friendship and a secret affair of the heart.

"Now when was the last time I gave you just flowers Ace" I smirk and wait for her to find it. She should know me better than that.

"Oh, Logan" she says and I hear her voice change. It's soft and shocked. Just like everything I surprised her with a just because I love you gift.

"Do you like them?" I question her. They are sapphire blue and diamond hoop earrings set in platinum.

"Beautiful. Way too much as per usual, but they are beautiful" she says and I wish I was there to see her face. I wish I was there to share this birthday with her.

"I'm glad, I saw them and knew they were you" I say and I hear her cry a little.

"I miss you" she says so soft that I almost missed it and it's like my heart expanded three sizes.

"I miss you too Ace" I tell her honestly. The last few months and these sporadic calls that are tearing my heart apart, but I crave them. They are normally nothing but casual things we want to share with the other. No talks about what happened at Yale or our lives now.

"Can I bend your ear for a minute" she questions and I shake my head. Of course she would change the dynamics now.

"Always, I'm always here for you" I tell her.

"The campaign is ending in a few weeks and I'm not sure what to do. I have these offers to head to Washington, and it would be amazing. But I miss Mom, and everyone in the east, I can get a job in New York if I wanted, the offers are finally coming in like they should have last year" she says and I'm lost.

"I thought they did?" I question realizing that she hide things from me during those last few weeks. Things she should have discussed with me. Things that would have made me hold off a little on the proposal.

"Just the one in Rhode Island, no one wanted me last year. I lost the internship; I lost hope and faith in myself. Hell, I was starting to think Mitchum was right all along" she says and I slam my fist into the table. Dad's words ring through my ears:_ you leave me and it's not just your future your ruining Logan, think of Rory. She wants to be a journalist more than anything. Think carefully before you turn your back on this family._

"Are you okay" she questions worried and I know she heard me.

"Yeah, Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't let me know what was going on Rory? I was boyfriend and if you were losing faith in yourself, it was my job to make you see that you were a brilliant writer and to hell with my father. He doesn't know everything. He was wrong about you. You're proving him wrong everyday when over a million people log on to read your blog" I tell her not to worry her that I think I broke my knuckles. "Do you really believe that?" she asks and she's still unsure about her abilities. "More than anything in this world. You amaze me Rory, even now. A small town girl rubbing elbows with the country's elite member, and pen is still mightier than any sword I know" I laugh and she question.

"So your choices" I say getting ice and to cut the silence.

"Washington, New York, LA or Miami" she says and I stop what I'm doing.

"Can I be selfish and tell you San Francisco, I know this great new publication looking for the best writer in the country, you interested" I ask her, throwing out that I want her here even after all this time.

"Us working together is not a good thing" she says almost giggling.

"And why is that, I would get you see you instead of these middle of the night phone calls" I state.

"What happened last time we worked together" she reminds me and visions of us giving in to desire on her editor desk, pops into my head. "Logan" she yells and I laugh.

"Sorry, I was visualizing" I smirk.

"You're just a guy" she laughs and I bet she's blushing. I love that blush. She can play all hardcore but she's still Ace.

"You used to love that about me" I state.

"Among other things" she replies softly and I smile. Got cha Ace, I knew it was in there. Now just say it baby. Three little words and I'll be with you later today, is what I'm thinking.

"I should let you sleep" I say as I hear her yawning.

"Yeah, I have a debate to cover soon" she says and I look at my schedule for tomorrow that's on the hotel desk, _Presidential debate 10am._

"You're not in Hartford are you?" I question shaking my head. She's somewhere in city. We could be rooming next to each other for all I know.

"Why would I be in Hartford when it's so much sunnier here in Cali" she laughs before hanging up. Oh, that little tease!

Rory POV

"Who was that baby" Tristan whispers as I get back into bed. We have been dating since Paris's wedding. He's been great about be traveling and we talk for hours on the phone. He surprised me yesterday for my birthday when I arrived in LA.

"Just a friend saying happy birthday" I say kissing his lips softly.

"You have some weird friends calling at 1am" he mumbles pulling me closer.

"They thought I was east coast" I say biting my lip.

"Still weird Mare" he says.

"I'm sorry" I say knowing how much he hates being woken up.

*****************************************************************

"Well, I must say that was a hell of a debate" Tristan laughs as he throws his arms around my waist as I walk up to him after walking out of the room where the debate was being held. "So birthday girl, you don't have to leave until tonight so we have all day. What do you want to do?" he questions kissing my hair.

"The beach" I say watching for months to get my feet in some sand and he laughs.

"I should have known" he laughs and we head upstairs to get changed. I glance back at Hugo, he's talking to someone in the lobby and he's looking at me. He was just as surprised to see Tristan and was happy that I was finally moving on and I smile. He nods and the blonde turns around to see me. It's Logan. All I want to do is run over there and hug him. Thank him for the earrings properly, but I can't. I'm frozen in my spot. He never said anything earlier about being here. What do I do? Tristan is waiting for me. He winks at me and nods for me to follow Tristan. He must have seen us. I look down ashamed and then continue on my way. I feel the tears ready to fall as I walk to my room. It hurts like hell to walk away from him. All the pain fresh again, just looking at him brings back the regret from graduation. Determined to spend this day with Tristan, I breathe in and catch up with him.

"So, was there anything you wanted for your birthday that you didn't get" Tristan questions as we're sitting on the beach at sunset. We spent the whole day out here. Playing in the water, he even helped a little girl build a sandcastle. It was so sweet of him and I smiled. He's so different than I thought he would be. Watching him with the little girl made me think of a future, a possible future with Tristan and the chance to get that happy ending after all.

"No, I have you here. I got to spend my birthday with someone other than Nikki my roommate and someone that means a lot to me" I say leaning over and kissing him softly. "I don't want you to freak out, but I saw Logan earlier" he says honestly. He knows about everything. I refused to hide anything from him and he has done the same. He knows everything from egging Jess's car, to sleeping with dean while he was married all the way up to graduation. Well, everything except the sporadic phone calls.

"I know, I saw him" I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" he questions knowing it's hard for me.

"No" I say and the great thing about Tristan is that he drops it.

Well????????????


	4. 20 questions but so much more

AN: I'm so happy you all like this and enjoy this chapter. As always, i don't own Gilmore girls and love reading reviews so leave one

Ch 4

"Mistletoe…oh that means you have to kiss Blondie kid and make it a good one" Mom laughs like a little kid and I look up.

"Oh gees" Luke says turning away.

"Come here Mare" Tristan says cocky and I'm afraid of kiss he's going for. He pulls me to him and kissing me softly and I think Mom squealed. That was so sweet and not at all egomaniac.

"Oh my mini-me got herself a Greek god. My grandbabies are going to be gorgeous" she joys and I stare at her.

"Lorelai" Luke scolds her and she smiles at him.

"I like the way she thinks Mare, maybe we should start on that tonight" he whispers and he gets an elbow in the ribcage as the door opens and the maid allows us in.

"Hello Girls" grandma says as she spots us walking in. "Oh and you both brought dates, is that lovely" she says glancing over Luke and nodding in acceptance of Tristan. Mom sticks out her tongue at me as the takes our coats.

"Hello Grandma" I say kissing her cheek.

"It's great to have you home Rory" Grandpa says walking up with a bug smile and hugging me.

"It's nice not to live out of a suitcase for once in the last 2 years" I joke.

"Grandma, grandpa this is Tristan Dugray, Tristan my grandparents. "Her twin pillars of strength, it's nice to meet you again" Tristan says shaking grandpa's hand. "You're Janlan's grandson aren't you" grandpa questions and Grandma looks more excited about him being here. "Yea, I believe he's here somewhere, probably at the bar knowing the old man" Tristan jokes. They all join in, we excuse ourselves and we make our rounds. There has to be a good 100 people here all over the house. The same as always, who won't miss a party in Hartford. I continue looking over my shoulder, wondering if I will see anyone that I know. More importantly wondering if he was here? Was I ready for this? The confrontation with Logan? Standing between him and Tristan once more? I can't handle it and need air so I sneak away to the pool house. Tristan is busy talking with his grandfather and father. They have a better relationship now than 6 years ago he said.

"You will never guess where I am" I say when Logan picks up the phone. I have to hear his voice. He's everywhere in this place. It's taking everything inside me not to cry.

"20 questions now, are you sure you'll win this? I am the master after all" he laughs.

"An as cocky as ever aren't we but you'll lose this one Huntzberger" I tease him. The martinis I had taking their affects. Drinking is the only way to make it throw a party like this.

"Let's see, you must be in east coast since Christmas is in a few days, and we both know Lorelai would drag you home by your eyes if you missed a Christmas in Stars Hollow" he says and I laugh. He knows me too well.

"That was an easy one, 19 Huntz" I tell him. I look around the living room remembering everything that happened here. The nights of making love; grandpa wondering what his intentions with me are; christening every inch of this place in the last hot days of summer after he returned from Europe, I smirk and head to the bedroom.

"It's Saturday, so that means you're at a gala or a party Ace" he says and I laugh grandma never changed it. Just like the living room, it's the same, all the pillows the way I love them. The picture of everyone I love there. So many pictures of me and Logan, I can feel my resolve going.

"You're getting there, 18" I say softly looking around the room we shared for months. The picture on the night table catches my eye and I feel the tears begin.

"With your grandparents, I bet they want to show off their successful granddaughter, the over achiever" he says and I smile.

"That was a gimme, 17" I tell him. We both knew that was coming as soon as I stepped anywhere close to Hartford. My grandparents always want to parade me around like precious stone for people to stare at. It was like that for the first hour and half since we arrived.

"Wearing a beautiful dress that must make you look incredibly beautiful yet extremely sexy" he says almost seductive and I giggle. "Now, I wonder, could you possibly be at the Gilmores" he says in that I'm smirking and you know I'm right voice and as I place the picture in my lap as I sit on the bed. We look so happy. So in love, how did we get here? We should be together.

"Yes, 15" I say softly, trying to hide the fact that the tears are falling, screw the mascara.

"Then that means you're not exactly where you should be if we're taking either Ace. What would people think of you running off and calling your ex boyfriend as your current boyfriend is making small talk with your mother?" he says slyly and I wipe the tears away. Mom and Tristan get along and that surprised me. She never really gave Logan a chance, but with Tristan it's like he's what she would choice for me.

"No and I don't care. To hell with what people think? I wouldn't be a Gilmore if I did what was expected of me. I needed to hear your voice and if someone doesn't like it, they say fuck off" I say simply.

"Language Ms Gilmore, what happened to make sweet innocent Ace?" he jokes.

"She suffered a broken heart and discovered she had a backbone" I counter

"So you're hiding out because you just had to hear my voice, but now what about seeing me?" he questions and I laugh softly

"Actually you're staring at me right now. We're on the couch in the apartment, at your birthday party junior year. It's a costume party and the last time we allowed Finn to organize anything. I have on that…" I start explaining the picture to him when he cuts me off

"Sexy butterfly costume with the short skirt that I tore off you that night, the look on the shop owner's face when we told him we're so irresponsible with the material. It didn't last that long at all, did it?" he says laughing and I shake my head. He pulled that more costume into pieces trying to rip it from my body that night. He's probably smirking with the images of that night in his head.

"I miss that, all the freedom all the fun. You wanting me more than anything else. That nothing in the room mattered because it disappeared when we were in our own little world" I tell him. I do, but mostly I miss him. I miss the smile on his face when he sees me dresses up or the smirk when I try to be a little naughty.

"You should wear that color more often, it accents your hair, makes your skin look angelic, glowing in the moonlight from the windows" he says and I shake my head.

"It was blue mostly though, don't you mean my eyes and I had enough body glitter on that I thought I was a damn fairy" I state covering my eyes with my free hand trying to stop the tears that are falling.

"Actually I meant the ruby red strapless dress you have on, right now Ace, you look incredible" he says and I snap my head up to the door to see him standing there leaning on my door frame with his cell to his ear.

"I have to call you back" I state hang up on him. The picture drops to the floor and the glass breaks, but I don't care. I rush to Logan, launching myself into his arms. Expertly he grabs me and holds me close. I pull him closer than anything, no room for air. He just holds me and I never want to have him let go. It feels like decades while I'm in his arms. I refuse to let go and he kisses me hair. There is no way I can let him go.

"I mean it, you look incredible" he whispers in my ear.

"I missed you" I cry looking up at him and he cups my face. The electric shocks through my body are pulsating every nerve I have with him touching me. It's heavenly.

"So did I Ace, so did I" he says as all the resolve leaves him and he kisses me. It's not rushed but meaningful. We expertly move slowly back to the bed, like so many times before. I refuse to let him go. It's like no time as passed for us. We're so in sync with one another, nothing matters. Only that we're here and alone, in the pitch black pool house at my grandparents. Emotions are running crazy in here and I need him closer, I need him more than I ever needed him. He breaks away, my dress already discarded to the floor along with his clothes. I can feel every part of him against my skin and it's like fire erupting in my soul. I need to feel him. I need to make him see that I'm still his.

"Are you sure Ace?" he questions caressing my cheek. He's being so loving, so perfect. It's like the dreams I have the last 18 months. If it is a dream, I never want to wake up. Let me die now in his arms and my life would be complete.

"I love you" I say and he breaks into a huge smile. Like he has wanted for months for me to tell him, didn't he realize it?

"I love you too" he says before we make love like we never made love before. No more words are exchanged but sounds of passion. It doesn't matter that we both have someone else. It doesn't matter that we're cheating because we're together and everything else disappears.

We lay there, like there's not a party going on. Like it's just us, he holds me close and I could fall asleep I his arms. My comfort, my security is all him. I hate knowing that I have to leave him, but we couldn't get caught. If we did, it would be spoiling what we just shared. We must keep it from everyone. Our secret, our passion, our love, all our family is there inside the main house and I need to be in there. I pull away and he nod. Knowing it was coming. We dress in silence and make sure we don't leave any proof that the room was tempered with.

"Hey" he says grabbing my wrist and spinning me to him as we crossing the pool to the house.  
"Andover Hotel, I'll be there until after Christmas" he says kissing me passionately once more before letting go. I smile at him before taking off to the house.

"Hey" I say catching Mom. "And where were you?" she questions.

"Needed some air" I state.

"Really" she says looking behind me and I glance to where Logan walking in with Finn and Colin. I look back and meet his eye. I smile softly and he winks. It's a common thing that if anyone would witness, it would seem normal.

"Mom" I say softly.

"Do you know what you're doing because I would hate to see you get hurt or over your head kid. And what about Tristan are you prepared to hurt him? " she questions.

"For the once, I'm not listening to anything or anyone but my heart and that alone still belongs to him" I tell her turning around and heading to the bar.


	5. Screwing up, Breaking down and tears

AN: This is the turing chapter, I believe. I have an direction now and i think you will all like it. i do want to warn you all about some "words" in this but take in mind that when drinking and upset, things come out. Enjoy and review!!

Italics are Logan's flashbacks

Ch 5

This is getting out of control. It's been weeks. No word from her, nothing. I'm going out of my mind. I throw Samantha out, I couldn't deal with her. She's not who I want. I want my Ace. "_Hi…you reached Rory Gilmore, I'm currently unavailable to answer your call so leave a message including your reason for calling, name and contact information and I will get back to you" _I growl as I hang up for the hundredths thousands time I tried to call her_. _She hasn't called me back, she hasn't answered in 6 weeks. It's driving me crazy.

"Whoa man, you might want to ease up on the staff, that was the harshest staff meeting I've ever been to" Nick says as the phone that I just threw across the office smashed into the wall and breaks into pieces as it.

"If people knew how to do their damn job, I wouldn't have to scream ever think of that. This is a business not a damn playground, either they do what they are told or get the hell out. We don't have the time or the money to waste on stupid insufficient people" I yell at him.

"I don't know what happened in Hartford weeks ago, but ever since you came back you've been nothing but a beast. You're starting to make your old man look good" he states walking out and scream my anger out. I slump into my chair, closing my eyes. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really turning out to be my father?

"_You were with Gilmore weren't you" Colin questions as we get into the limo at the Gilmore's house. "Does it matter" I smirk and Steph shakes her head. _

"_She has a boyfriend and you're with Samantha, you do remember your girlfriend, right?" she scolds me. _

"_yes, but this is Ace…my Ace" I state. _

"_Mate, you're only hurting yourself, I overheard Richard telling Tristan that he could have Trix's ring when the time is right. And did you see the Dugray's with her. They love her. They accept her, you may not be close to your family mate, but they never accepted Rory and never will" Finn says and I spot Ace with Tristan by his viper. They are lost in their own world. She looks tired as she's leaning on his chest snuggling into him. He kisses her hair and she smiles. _

"_She looks happy mate, maybe you shouldn't temp faith, live the past where it is and move on" Finn says as the limo driver pulls out completely. _

"_Hi…you reached Rory Gilmore, I'm currently unavailable to answer your call so leave a message including your reason for calling, name and contact information and I will get back to you" is what her voicemail says every time I called it. I tried the following morning and nothing all day nothing but the voicemail. The same for the next three days while in Hartford. It's like she doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe she's regretting it? Maybe it was just the passion of the situation, being back in the pool house, seeing each other finally after months of phone calls. _

"_Hey man, you should come out with us" Colin says hanging up from Steph. _

"_I don't feel like it" I state downing more scotch. _

"_Oh fun mate, depressed Logan is back, Colin. He screws up with reporter girl and we get to deal with him" Finn says shaking his head. _

"_You knew what seeing her would do to you man, but you couldn't stay away from the party, could you? And you dragged us with you. What the hell happened in the pool house?" Colin says pissed off. I don't say anything but get up for more scotch. _

"_Bloody hell mate, you didn't" Finn says surprised. _

"_Of course I did. You didn't see her. You weren't there. You have no idea who it felt finally seeing her. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. If it was Rosemary or Steph, you both would have made love to him to prove that you belonged together so don't stand there and analyze what I did" I yell at him. _

"_The girls are meeting her at the pub" Colin says and I look at him. _

"_I'm getting my coat" I state getting up._

I should have known better than to go in there. I should have known she wouldn't be alone. I look up at the desktop of the picture I snapped of us in bed weeks ago. It mirrors the same ones we had years ago. I slam my fist into the desk and the papers go astray.

"_Hey Gilmore" Colin says as we approach the table. _

"_Colin" she says smiling at him and getting up to hug him. _

"_It seems you're unharmed" he laughs. _

"_You know me, I'm a survivor" she laughs. _

"_Hey Finny" she smiles brightly and hugging him. "That's better love, you overlooked me at the party" he tells her. _

"_Sorry, you know my grandmother always wanting me to be the center of her conversations" she jokes. _

"_Logan" she says looking at me. She's acting like nothing happened. Why is that? _

"_Sorry, I'm late" I hear someone say coming up and hugging Ace from behind._

"_No worries the boys just got here too" she smiles looking up at him and he kisses her. Finn places a hand on my chest to keep me still. That's my smile. That's my kiss. He better watch himself._

"_Right, Tristan, these are the boys Colin, Finn and Logan. And the girls Rosemary, Steph, Whitney and Juliet" Ace says introducing everyone. _

"_You're the hottie from the pictures" Steph squeals excited. _

"_And what pictures would that be Mare" he questions Ace and she giggles. That's my giggle. That's my blush. I grind my teeth and Colin grabs my arm. _

"_First round on me" Colin states and everyone looks at him. _

"_You feeling okay there McCrea?" Ace smirks. _

"_Yes, it's an occasion when we finally get you and Logan back at the pub and we should celebrate" he says pulling me with him to the bar. _

"_You need to play it cool. It looks like Rory is trying not to upset the balance, you need to be calm" Colin says to me at the bar. _

"_He's groping her in front of everyone, I want to smash his skull in" I says livid. _

"_I think he could take you. Steph said he did four years at the military academy and besides Gilmore wouldn't want that" he states and his eyes shift to the table. I look back to see Ace walking to the bathroom. _

"_Logan, don't" he says and I'm already gone. _

"_Not even a hug, I'm disappointed" I say stepping into the woman's bathroom and catching her off guard. _

"_Logan...hell… you scared me" she says placing a hand on her chest. _

"_Sorry" I say lusting for her, staring at her like she's prey and I need her to survive and walk closer. I need to feel the softness of her skin. She's my addiction, my own form of heroin. I already have so much alcohol in me that another drink wouldn't matter. She looks hot, Short black mini dress, killer heels, is she trying to kill me?_

"_Logan" she says stepping back. "we can't do this, not here" she says and I grab her hips slamming them into mine. _

"_You didn't call" I say hoarsely kissing her neck and she moans. _

"_I couldn't" she says breathless as I lift her to the counter. She can't protest and even if she did, it wouldn't stop me. I'm addicted, I need her._

"_You didn't come see me Ace, I'm disappointed" I say lifting her skirt up on her leg. Soft as silk, my perfect angel that she is._

"_Logan" she almost screams and I forcefully kiss her lips. We don't need someone coming in. "couldn't… get… away" she says between moans and I bite down on her collarbone as my hand busy themselves in her inner thighs. Her breath is erratic and its driving me crazy._

"_Do you want me" I say slipping my hand even further. She shivers at my touch. _

"_I want you" she says lustful and captures my mouth with hers. The hunger of our desire talking over. That's all it took, I needed her and I would have her right there in the bathroom._

_She leaves first and I follow. Just like before, our quickies are just as powerful or more than when we have a bed to ourselves. The lust and desire takes over the love. It's about feeling wanted and boy does she work it good! She heads to the bar to see Steph and I head to the table. Time to play it coo l like Colin said earlier. Not to mention I just had what I wanted with her as her boyfriend was here waiting for her. "So, I hear you and Rory dated" Tristan say as I sit down. _

"_3 years" I state as Colin passes me a scotch with a knowing look on his face. _

"_Really, wow that's something coming from you isn't" he states and I lift my glass to my lips but stop._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" I question. _

"_Nothing, you just were never the one for commitment. A different girl every night, one night stands and slipping out before they woke up" he laughs and I hate him even more. _

"_Ace changed that, she made me see that I wanted more than fun and flirty. We fell in love" I state placing my glass back down without taking a sip. He's going somewhere with this. _

"_So you couldn't do the whole commitment thing and cheated on her. Or was it just that she didn't know, right" he questions staring at me. _

"_I never cheated on her. When I was with Ace, she was the only one" I state seething grapping the glass tightly. _

"_Giving up on all the hotties for one person, I doubt that, no man wants only one person" he jokes throwing back a shot. _

"_I did, she was worth it" I state spinning the glass slightly. I'm debating whether or not to chuck it in his face. _

"_Maybe" he says laughing like he doesn't believe me and I can't take it. _

"_Listen to me carefully, you don't deserve Ace if you think that way. She's going to be coming back to me Dugray, just you wait" I start with voice dangerously low. I can see the boys looking at me from the corner of my eye. _

"_Man, don't" Colin says. _

"_No, trust me I doubt that. You screwed up Huntzberger, and she's mine now. So whatever game you are trying to play she's not coming back to you" he smirks and I lose it. I jump up and punch him square in the face. _

"_Logan" Colin yells and Tristan shoves me away and stand up. _

"_Mate, stop" Finn yells. Tristan and I are fighting in the middle of the pub. So my fist won out over the scotch._

"_Stop…Logan…Tristan…stop" Ace yells desperately wanting this to stop and I freeze. "What the hell is wrong with you" She yells at me. _

"_Me, he's cheating on you. You don't need him, you deserve better Ace and you know it" I yell at her._

"_Logan, stop. You have no idea what you're talking about" she yells turning her back to me to inspect Tristan's nose. Tristan, she goes to Tristan!! What the hell?_

"_Are you happy you ass, you broke his nose" she screams seething at me. Okay, that's not my Ace, that's some demon that possesses her now. She looks ready to kill and it's me on her hit list._

"_I'm sorry" she apologizes to the girls and grab her bag. _

"_Stay, don't walk out, don't chose him" I say grabbing her arm. _

"_No, you just hit my boyfriend and probably broke his nose; I don't even want to look at you Logan. What the hell were you thinking!!" she yells stepping closer and I step back. "Whatever I thought we could have is over now, I never want to see you again Huntzberger…goodbye" she says so low and harsh that no one heard her before ripping her arm from me and leaving. _

"Damn it" I say pushing the desk organizers off the desk and the break on the floor. I bury my head into my hands as someone knocks at my door. Why can't people just leave me be? I storm at the door and yell.

"Nick, I don't give a shit what you think, if they are going to screw up they all can be fired" I screamed as I rip the door open and freeze.

"Hi" Ace says softly in tears and all I can do is stare at her.

Okay, what did you think??


	6. Twists

AN: This is the twist in the story. It may not be the best, but things will untwist themselves soon enough. review!!

Ch 6

She launches herself into my arms and I let her hug me. "Hey, it's okay" I say holding her as I shut the door. This isn't Rory, something is wrong. Right now it doesn't matter what happened weeks ago, she here and that's all that matters. I go straight into comforting her; it's easier than trying to figure out why she's here. She'll tell me when she controls the tears. She's crying so hard that I have to lift her off the ground and carry her to the couch. Something is definitely wrong.

"Ace" I say softly as I hold her close. Whatever happened, she needs me that alone makes me feel better, she chose me to come to.

"Baby, you need to calm down, I have no idea what is going on Ace, you need to talk to me" I say softly running my hand through her soft hair as I cradle her to my chest.

"I…" she tries in between cries. I kiss her forehead and I hear her breathe in. She needs me, nothing matters anymore. All the angry from the last few weeks disappear as she's in my arms and the knowledge that she came to me. All you can hear are her soft whimpers as the tears slowly stop.

"Sorry" she says innocently looking at my shirt as I wipe her face of the tears.

"Never apologize for coming here when you need me. I'm always here for you" I say kissing her forehead.

"You were a jerk, an arrogant, self righteous jerk, a right about everything smartass, but still a jerk" she rants and I smirk. This is Ace.

"And what was I right about, not that I'm not always right but amuse me" I smirk and she hits my arm. Playful banter, this is us.

"Tristan asked me to marry him" she says and it's like someone plunged a dagger in my heart. My face must have showed my furious temper ready to explode because she leaned over kissing my cheek. "Calm yourself Huntzberger, I told him no, straight away mind you. He was furious" she laughs and I breathe out not realizing I was holding it. She's not with Tristan and I'm not with Samantha anymore so we're free to figure us out. My day just got better.

"Why" I question her. Why did she say no, I need to know to understand and see if we have a chance.

"Because he was cheating on me, because I walked in on him and some model last week and he didn't know, because we were only dating a few months, because I don't want to be a society wife, because he's not the one I see myself with, in ten years, because I'm not ready to be married because I don't love him, because it will never be like the way I love you. Take your pick the list goes on" she says and I stare at her.

"And the tears" I question, finding it hard to breathe if she's telling me what she is.

"I know what I said weeks ago and it killed me inside again. I knew I made a mistake walking away with Tristan that night. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven but I'm hoping in time you can. Because coming here and facing you was harder than anything I have ever done minus watching you walk away from me and because I hate what I have to do. What I have to tell you is so life altering that I don't know what will happen, I have to leave but now I don't know if I can" she says looking at her lap. I reach over and lift her chin.

"You're here. You came all the way to California and that alone would get me to forgive you. Some big gesture on your part Ace, I've wanted over a year for this" I say and she gives me a small smile. It was then I realized what she said.

"You're leaving" I say removing my hand and she nods. "Like a vacation, I'll go with you. Fiji, Hawaii, name your destination, we'll be there tomorrow. Just you and me, hey we can finally go to Asia like you planned whatever you want Ace, I'm game" I state getting up and heading to my desk. There's nothing stopping us from being together and I'll be damned if I let anything keep us apart.

"Logan, no" she says and I stop walking before turning to look at her. "It's more like a permanent change, moving" she says and now I'm confused.

"So it will be long distance Ace, we did it before and I'll work harder at it this time. I want this, I don't give a damn if you and Tristan just broke up, he was an ass and never deserved you. I want this" I say and she gets up and comes to me.

"I'm moving to Europe Logan, I need to get away. I need a clean slate, but I needed to see you first, I couldn't leave things like they were. We deserved better than that" she says touching my chest.

"Why, so you could trample on my heart again? Make it worse than walking away from you on graduation. It's not fair Ace, I can't keep doing this. The last few weeks have been killing me, the pain of just thinking I lost you, just as I was getting you back in my life hurt more than breaking up with you. I need you Ace, tell me what do" I snap before caressing her face as tears start again. I need to control my anger.

"Let me go. Move on. Love like I know you can, be the man I know you are" she says leaning up and kissing my cheek before stepping away. I quickly grab her arm and stop her.

"I asked you once to stop me and you couldn't, call me selfish but...stay with me, don't go. We'll figure something out" I say and she closes her eyes tights.

"Once in a lifetime experience Huntzberger, you taught me well. I can't be so sheltered anymore" she says. Using my own words against me, tease.

"But…I love you Ace" I say letting myself be vulnerable. She can't leave now, where's so close. We can find our happy ending.

"And I love you, we just can't make time work for us Huntz" she smiles my smile at me and she's right. I have a life here in California and she's just starting on the grand adventure that will become her life. She needs to explore. She needs me to be okay with it. She needs me to support her now like she did in London with me whether we're together or not. "If it's meant to be Logan, we'll find each other again, that I believe" she says stepping closer and grab her waist bring her closer.

"Then I'll be here Ace, whenever you need someone to talk to, someone to rant about crazy Europeans, I'll be here" I say touching her face softly.

"I'll like that" she smiles. I cup her face and kiss her. It's filled of passion and love. I want her to feel how much I love her.

"Goodbye Huntzberger" she says stepping away.

"Not goodbye Ace, just see you soon" I wink and she laughs before heading out. It's the laugh that I will always remember.

So????????????


	7. giving in

AN: So I decided that I wasn't going to let you suffer too long. this chapter jumps a few months. Think mid July. Rory showed up at the office the beginning of Feburary, so that will help you all. i don't own gilmore girls.

Ch 7

"Hey mate" Finn greets me as I walk in the lavish ballroom at the Hotel in Hartford. It's been a little over 2 years since Yale and Colin is taking the plunge. It's an engagement party for him and Steph. Finally is what we all thought.

"Hey man" I state as he greets me in a man hug.

"I missed you mate" he says pretending to wipe a tear away.

"I couldn't agree more" Colin says walking up to us.

"Hey" I greet my oldest friend. He's getting married. The one guy I thought would never tie the knot since he went through 8 new mommies in the last 27 years.

"Nice you see you in one piece, I'm guessing Ms Conner is none the wiser of your adulterous behavior?" he jokes.

"I'm glad I succeeded in exceeded your expectations of me and Ms Conner and I haven't seen each other post Gilmore party" I joke running my hand through my slightly longer locks on top. I used to have it like this senior year at Yale. Ace liked it this way. I can't help but think of her here, wondering if she's here.

"So where is the lovely Ms Stephanie, I must offer my best wishes to the bride after all we thought this day would never happen" I question as we walk deeper into the room.

"Where else…with the girls" he state pointing to the group of ladies at the bar. I smile at the sight, like nothing changed.

"She's here" Finn states and I look at him. I know exactly who he's talking about. There is only one person they feel the need to protect me from.

"Came in three nights ago from Venice if you can believe it, roaming around Europe alone; I thought Steph was joking when she said it months ago, but we have plenty of post cards as evidence. That girl's been busy, Venice, Amsterdam, Scotland. She told Steph that she wouldn't believe it until she seen it in person and she jumped on the first plane over here. I guess her and Steph have been playing phone tag the last month" Colin laughs. I laugh knowing that Rory has had no time to talk to anyone. I get brisk text once and a while, but nothing with substance.

"Sounds like Rory, broadening her horizon, wanting to experience things first hand," I state and they look at me.

"Logan" we hear Steph screech and she dashes away from the group, except that it left a clear shot of Ace. My heart stopped for a second. She looks beautiful. Gold short dress, long curly hair, tanned. How long as she been aboard to look like that? Where was she? I have so many questions. I guess that explains the absence of her calls lately. She looks incredible. Sure I'm single again, but it is her time to be happy. But she shouldn't be alone in Europe, she needs protection, she should know better. The girl will drive me to drink more than she does now. Her being so carefree freaks me out that I'm not there to protect her. She only calls for a few short minutes and never with her location. It drives me crazy.

"Oh I missed you" Steph squeals hugging me and I return it.

"Missed you too Steph" I hug her. She's like sister to me, only two closer and that's Honor and Ace.

"Okay so it's my day so that means everyone needs to be civil to one another, no fighting and no tears" she states looking at me. I knew that was coming.

"I think Logan knows what it means not to interfere with the integrity of an event Steph and that whole 'it's my day and you do as I say' thing only flies on the actual wedding day" I hear Ace say and I look up. She's so close and the beauty is tripled. Highlights accent her hair as it flows down her back. The gold dress is actually white and gold up close. Perfect v halter that pushes her breasts up to look twice as big, it slender fit hugs every detail of her curves. I can't be too close or I will lose it, my body already reacting with her just standing there looking like a goddess. She's exquisite sight of beauty I can't take my eyes off her. We stand there just staring at one another. Neither one refusing to break eye contact with the other until Finn steps between us. Damn him.

"Love, I never got my hug" he says and she laughs. Its sounds like angels singing, the sweetest noise in the world; the sound that I memorized as her happiness, especially when we were alone. How can I miss her so much in a sort time?

"Come here Finny" she says and he lifts her up spinning her around just like the old days. The tight fit of the dress doesn't display anything for people to see and I just stare at her. 2 years and they embrace her like she's been with us for decades. No one really talked to her at Christmas.

"You're a feather love, have you been eating?" he jokes setting her back down. She's always been thin, but she does seem smaller, maybe toner. But that can't be right, Gilmore Girls don't exercise.

"And you're an over grown koala bear" she jokes and he kisses her cheek. She picked up some accent while being away, only making her hotter.

"It's great to have the whole gang back to together, I think I might cry" he says pulling Ace to one side of him and me to the other. We're mere inches from one another and she rolls her eyes at Finn.

"Hi" she whispers smiling at me as Finn has us tucked securely under his arms. Blue eyes staring at me, oh how I missed them.

"Hi" I respond looking into her beautiful crystal blue eyes that I miss so much. It's the closest we have been since my office. I want to kiss her again. I want to hold her in my arms. I want to whisk her out of here and take her someone to show here just how much I still love her. Beg her to come home and be with me.

"Okay, now that Finn has made a scene, let's all go to the bar" Colin announces leading Steph away and we all laugh as Finn literally lets go of us and runs to the corner bar. Making Ace stumble a little and grabbing Rosemary to balance her.

"You too okay here, I promised I was on Finn duty tonight, it was the least I could do" Rosemary says and we both nod.

"We're fine" Ace says as Rose turns to get Finn. I laugh, glad that some things haven't changed.

"So Venice, I hear" I question leading her to the table.

"Yeah, taking some time off from the whole work thing to see the world, to stop being so sheltered" she jokes pretending that we just seen each other again for the ladies of the Dar that are watching us.

"You seem happy or happier than last we spoke" I question as she fidgets with the napkin. She called a few weeks ago in tears. Missing home, not sure where her life was going, I almost went to her, ready to track her down in Europe. That would have solved anything.

"I am" she says not looking me in the eye. Classic Rory, when lying look away and pretend. She's not a good liar.

"Rory" I try and she looks at me, knowing that I know her too well.

"You know what, this is it! I've been patient, I've been waiting and trying to heal but it's like this wound that refuses to close, I can't pretend to be your friend. I though leaving the country would make it easier but it didn't" she says staring me in the eye and I have to look away this time. She's harsh and I knew it was coming. We have been fooling ourselves for months. "I can't pretend to be so strong, when I'm dying inside of being so lonely, so afraid" she says and I reach out to touch her. I didn't expect this outburst until much later in the night, hopefully after I have some heavy liquor in me. And alone, she has a boyfriend! She told me she met someone in Paris and they decided to travel together.

"Don't, I can't take it if you do. I will be on my way after this evening and you can forget all about me. I'm done" she says getting up and walking out to the hall. I just sit there confused and trying to understand what she is talking about. We're not done; we're so far from done.

"Man, I thought we said no fighting" Colin states coming closer as she walks away. I realize that she was telling me more than what I heard. The hidden meaning in it all and I smirk. She's good.

"We're not fighting" I say smiling at him before getting up and going after her. "Rory" I call as I hit the lobby and someone point to the bathroom. "Ace" I say walking in and locking it behind me. We need no interruptions now. We need to have this out and I guarantee almost half the room saw her storm out and me following.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't hold on to you knowing that you'll never want me anymore, not like you used to. That we ruin any chance we had for our happy ending. It's just too much Logan" she cries and I shove my hands deep in my pockets. I hate when she cries and hate myself knowing I did it.

"Is that what think? Do you think it's easy for me Ace? Damn it, that should be us, that party in there should be for us not Colin and Steph" I yell and I'm glad I locked that door now. "Every time…every time I try to move on you call. Every time I try to forget about what I feel, I need to hear your voice, like if I don't I would forget what it sounds like and that's the last thing I want" I say seething and stepping closer.

"I can't pretend anymore, I can't do this anymore. If it hurt you so damn much why didn't you just tell me not to call or stop calling yourself?" she says wiping the tears away.

"Because I can't say goodbye to you, not you… anyone else sure, but not you Ace" I say softer and stepping even closer, she's within my reach now.

"Why can't we just let go, it's been 2 years. You have Samantha" she says looking down.

"Because it's supposed to be you and me baby, it's supposed to be us. It's supposed to be bigger and better than we know. We just can't seem to get this damn timing right" I joke at the end and she smiles at me, that million dollar smile that I would do anything for. "See, one minute we're arguing and the next all I want to do is kiss your pain away, and Sam and I broke up when I went back to Palo Alto after Christmas" I say lifting her chin to meet my eyes. There now she knows. For months, it's been just her.

"It could be better than we both imaged Logan, couldn't it? More than either of us are ready for" she says softly, "Do you think maybe…we waited long enough or did we miss that chance? Can we really start over and leave it all in the past" she says biting her lower lip. She's nervous. I'm nervous. This is like make or break it for us. If we try, they it might be everything we dreamed of but if it bursts again, we'll lose each other forever. Am I willing to risk it?

"I'm not sure. I know that I can't go weeks without hearing your voice and it kills me that you were with Dugray or any guy for that matter. I seriously hate that guy. He's a jerk" I say caressing her cheek, wiping the soft tears away. Still not positive that we can do this, that it will turn out to be what I want.

"But the hurt, the regret, the pain that lasted the last 26 months 2 weeks and four days" she says as her voice breaks. She knows it too. That pain will never end if we fail. She surprises me with the actual break down, but I should have known better. This is Rory after all.

"Right here, standing so close to you, none of it matters" I whisper. The longer I stand here with Rory within my arms, one less minute that I haven't lived right? I don't care if she's with someone or not. Her standing her in my arms, she's mine. She's Ace and I will be damned if I don't act on it finally. We should be together and I will fight to the end to have her.

"Logan" she says softly from her lips of an angel, my angel and I lean in closer.

"Close your eyes" I tell her softly as I cup her face and she does as told. I lean her face slightly and kiss her so intimate, so soft, so lovingly that I surprise myself. I lick her lower lip a little and she smiles at me, still eyes closed. I kiss her again and this time I feel her own arms pulling my waist to her. Making our bodies flushed against the other. The kiss is full of emotion, full of regret, desire, love, untold certainly that it's breathtaking, like from those romantic movies that make her cry.

Well?


	8. Shopping, surprises and walking away

_An: Thanks to all my readers and those who have reviewed. I just love that you all like this story. This chapter is from Rory's POV, some mentioned they missed it so I changed it up. I also incorporated some text talk for a through back to what they may have done while Logan was in London, just as a fair warning. Like always, I'm up for suggustions and ideas, I will take into consideration any of them because the influence me to write more. So relax, read and then of course review! I don't own Gilmore Girls...._

Ch 8

"I hate you" Steph complains as we we're shopping in Bergdorf's. Since the engagement party in July, I have moved back to the states, to New York especially for a job. It's s freelance job that allows me to be flexible with my schedule. That helps having a long distance relationship with your boyfriend who is living in California.

"And why is that this week?" I question. For the last 3 months, she has found reasons to hate me. She's kidding of course but it's humorous. Last week, it was because my thighs are thinner than hers and then that my stomach was flatter. Crazy blonde!

"You and Logan are like Romeo and Juliet, it's not fair" she states and I laugh. That has been the topic lately too. Everyone was beyond excited for us, well not everyone…the gang was.

"You do realize they kill themselves at the end" I tell her.

"I know that but come Rory, that boy is more smitten by you this time around then before. Hell if he could place you on a pedestal he would" she replies and I shake my head. She should be with Finn with her over dramatics lately.

"Colin does it too and who says smitten anymore" I laugh at her. Smitten is a word my grandmother would use in a DAR meeting.

"Shut up, between all the planning with my mother, grandmother and Colin's mother and the wedding planner, I'm lucky if I know what's hot anymore" she says picking up a pair of hideous pumps. Green and Orange, they are just impossible to look at straight.

"And those clearly aren't" I tell her taking them and placing them back on the stand. I have no idea who would buy those.

"See what I mean, I don't do anything but plan and discuss, discuss and plan. What happened to the fun days? The days where we would go out and drink and flirt and get laid? God, it's been like forever since we had sex" she whines and I moan.

"I really don't need to know that" I say shaking my head.

"I bet you and Logan has tons of sex, don't you? Crazy monkey sex all over that plush penthouse you bought. Well, of course you do, having a long distance relationship only leaves time for sex doesn't it? Is there anything you two do beside play between the sheets girlie?" she rambles on and I shake my head. She's losing her mind, I came to that decision and that weddings are too much of a hassle. My phone alerts me to a new text and I pull it out, thankful for the distraction.

_You look incredible delicious in that skirt, I can't wait to have those creamy milky legs wrapped around me_

"Who is it?" Steph questions and I smirk at her. Logan is supposed to be in meetings all day so that he can come this weekend. "Oh god, you have text sex too don't you. I so envy you Colin said it's a waste of time and minutes to do that. I did try once when he was in a meeting and that wasn't a good idea, but I was bored" she says before ripping the blackberry out of my hands to read it. "Wow, just wow" she says looking at me and then the blackberry.

"Can I have it back please" I ask her nicely before she smirks at me. I hate that smirk; she's going to do something that I will have explaining to do later.

"No way, I want to play too" she laughs and types.

"Steph" I yell and she runs the other way.

"Stephanie" I state getting angry and still not understanding what it meant about shorts, sure I'm wearing some but how does he know? Can he see me? Is he in New York, he's not supposed to be until Saturday. My mind is in overdrive.

"Here girlie" she says bubbly handing me my phone and I look at her before reading what she wrote.

_And what would you do with them my hunky man, would you take me right here in the store for all to see? Would we need help because I have a friend that needs some attention too, or can you handle me alone big boy?_

"You didn't" I say shocked at Steph and she giggles. Oh hell, how do I explain that one?

"Yep, let's see what Huntz does with that" she smirking proudly and finding her strive for shoe shopping finally. I don't have time to think about it since the phone goes off again.

_What would you say to the backroom of the shoe department, ten minutes alone??_

Is Logan's response and I started looking around. That's too freaky. How does he know where I am? I turn to see the boys staring at us of the next to the jewelry counters

"Oh my god" I say excited that he's there and drop all my bags to the floor and run to him launching myself in his arms. He growls into my ear and I don't care. I kiss him passionately and desire filled. Three months together and it's all amazing, everything. It's better than I ever thought it could be again.

"What wrong" Steph questions in concerned and we break away. I smirk at her and she shakes her head.

"Oh damn now I lost her" she says and we all laugh.

"You surprise me Love" Finn says and I smirk at him as Logan's hugging me from behind as we walk back to Steph and the bags.

"How so" I question as Logan kisses my bare shoulder. I knew I was doing something right this morning deciding on a floral spaghetti strap top and skirt, gives him full range of my skin. My wrap sweater is in my shopping bag, since we have been here for hours and I got hot. They must have the heat cranked to 90.

"You're kinky love" he bursts loudly out and a few older women look at us.

"Hush" I say giggling.

"And who might this friend be love, I must meet the girl who wants you. Not that we don't know a handful already, but if you're up for that maybe we could turn that into a foursome?" he questions and I burst out laughing.

"First off that was Steph, she stole my phone after complaining that they haven't had sex in like forever in her terms not mine" I state spotting the new line of Jimmy Choo's. My attention is switched to the new line. I can use some new ones.

"Go" Logan says softly realizing I wasn't paying attention to them and I kiss his cheek quickly before heading to Steph, who is already there. He knows how I am with shoes.

"Oh poo" I state upset and sitting down twenty minutes later.

"You're pouting love, please bloody not that pout" Finn says spotting me on the chair, arms crossed and pouting like a five year old.

"I'm allowed to pout if I want to" I state arms crossed in the chair like a child.

"That's you're allowed cry if you want to if it's your party" Steph yells over.

"What happened" Colin questions ignoring Steph's reply.

"Oh she's being a big baby because she can't get the shoes she wants" Steph says smirking and I stick my tongue at her as she tries on the black strappy dress sandals I wanted.

"Go get them" Logan says and I shake my head. "Ace, I'll get them for you, go get them" he says as a direct order.

"It's not the money, trust me she has more than we all do, they don't have her size. That's what you get for having freakishly small feet" she laughs and I stare at her like with death rays in my eyes. Crap Steph, I only told you this morning, the boys don't know. She covers her mouth knowing what she just blurted out.

"What is she talking about?" Colin says.

"Well… you know that big event in Hamptons this weekend that Huntz flew in for, it's for Ro…" Steph starts and I cover her mouth.

"For Robert" I state looking at her like shut up now!

"It's for you isn't it Ace" Logan says and I nod letting go of Steph's mouth with a loud yuck as she licked my hand.

"You taste minty" she says and I shake my head at her.

"Why is it for you Rory" Logan questions seriously and the fact that he called me Rory, I know he's being serious and want a truthful answer.

"25" I say and he nods.

"I know that we're all celebrating tomorrow night, it's the reason why I came in early. I wanted it just to be us tonight" he says being so sweet. I'm going to crush him. He just spent two years struggling to get his company off the ground without any help and just his trust fund.

"Hold that thought, you might feel differently about that" I say taking his hand and walking outside to the street. It's getting cold and I wish I grab my sweater. He pulls his jacket off and wraps it around me.

"You're acting weird" he says trying to hug me and I step back.

"Well, over 15 billion dollars in heritance can do that to a person" I state and he stares at me.

"Excuse me" he says after finding his voice after a few minutes of staring at me like I had three heads.

"Saturday is not just a party or for Robert. My grandparents, both sides are naming me heiress. Well, they already did. Papers were sign in March. It was before we got back together. I swear, I completely forgot about the stupid announcement until Francine called me earlier" I tell him begging that he understands.

"How can that be, you of all people know what I had to sacrifice for my own life. You made me see that money and status doesn't mean anything and then you become one of richest heiresses in the country and I'm supposed to be okay with this. You turned the tables without so much of a heads up. You never told me" he states loudly. Okay he's pissed.

"I know, but…" I try to explain when he cuts me off.

"And what about the other grandparents? Not once in these past years have you even mentioned them besides the fact that they hated you. And Francine, I only know one Francine in Hartford and that's Hayden, but you can't be talking about her. You can't possibly be a Hayden?" he says looking at me and I look away closing my eyes. He's going to blow up and I know it.

"What" he yells and I cringe at the volume. I glance inside to see people looking at us including the gang, I know they heard him. "Three years…three years in Yale not a single heads up. Damn it Ace, my father is going to blow a gasket when he finds out. And now for three months we're back together and you haven't mention anything. Why? So much for no more secrets…damn it" he yells throwing his hands up in the air. He has all the right in the world to be mad, I understand that.

"I'm sorry I really am. I don't know what else to say" I cry knowing he's hurt that I kept this from him.

"You know what…I can't do this right now. I just need some space, some time alone, I can't even look at you right now Rory. I don't know what is worse, you lying to me in Yale about who you were or now with you keeping this from me" he says walking away. I cover my face with my hands and cry. I just ruin the one thing I wanted for the last two years in a matter of minutes.

"Shush, he'll be back, he loves you. Just let him cool off. The boys are on it" Steph says coming and hugging me. If it only that simple…

_Review, I would love to hear what you think!_


	9. Truth comes out

_AN: thanks to all that reviewed. I'm hoping that you all get this chapter. i wanted to show the connection is better this time yet not perfect. I don't own gilmore girls_

Ch 9

I knock on her door around 8, praying that she would forgive me. I spent the rest if the day with the boys. They were hurt about her lying too but understood. They also made me realize that if anyone would understand what family responsibility was, it was me and that I was the only one that would be able to help her through this. She didn't grow up like we did, she'll need all of us to help her though this change. It was then I thought back to the office and her saying life altering decision now I understood that meant more money than she knew what to do with and family obligations that will forever dictate her life. "Um hi" I state as a pregnant blonde opens the door. I didn't expect this either.

"Huntzberger, I should have known. God, she's so stupid. I warned her not to go back to you, that she would be in tears again when it didn't work out and that I wouldn't be the one helping to piece her together again but here I am and you're here too. For such a smart girl, she quite naïve with her heart and you use that to your advantage" Paris snaps my head off.

"Paris and baby what I surprise shouldn't you be nesting or something" I state not in mood to deal with a hormonal Paris Gellar-McMasters. I want to see Rory and she's not going to stop me.

"No, you ass that's what I got married for Doyle is tending to the house and I'm trying to talk your girlfriend off the roof, but maybe I won't seeing as she never told me it was you she's dating and that you were the reason she gave up her dream job for. I can't believe her, its so Gilmore" she states deadpanned.

"The roof" I yell realizing what she said and run up the steps to the roof. What is she thinking? Sure we're fighting but nothing this drastic. She's the top floor so it's only one set of stairs before I swing the door open. "Ace" I yell and she's standing there smirking at me, standing in front of the romantic table set.

"My big gesture of apology" she says walking to me in dark blue strapless dress that hugs her curves. It's my favorite color on her and she looks beautiful. I'm a crazy man if I would lose her over someone as small as 15 billion dollars.

"This seems familiar" I smirk at her before looking at the white lights, candles, pre-set table and couches. She decorated this when she did the apartment knowing how much we love the city view from here.

"I'm sorry" she says stepping closer and I nod.

"I should have listened instead of blowing up. That was wrong and I'm sorry, but you caught me off guard Ace" I say caressing her cheek and she closes her eyes.

"Are you mad?" she whispers not daring to look at me.

"Mad isn't the right word Ace, more disappointed that you didn't come to me that you couldn't confide in me. What type of relationship are we having if you can't come to me? Steph knew but you couldn't tell your own boyfriend, that shows that something isn't right here" I say and she opens her crystal blue eyes. I see the pain she's in through her eyes. She hates herself for what happened.

"Steph only knows because she was here when Francine called. I was planning on telling you tomorrow, I didn't want you side swapped this weekend. Did I ruin us? Did I ruin what this could be because I was scared to tell you" she says on the brink of tears.

"No, I'm here and it didn't take me weeks like it did before. I love you but this means we need to communicate more. You need to tell me when you're having a life changing events happening. I should know from the beginning. I mean really are you going wait until our child is born to tell me your pregnant" I joke cupping her face and she steps back. That's not the reaction I was thinking I would get.

"Kids" she says biting her lip and I don't like that look. That's not a good look at all.

"One day, of course, I want us to have kids, I was thinking at least one of each" I say and she steps back further. That's definitely not a good sign.

"Um Logan, I don't…I mean" she says looking away to the skyline. Crap, I stepped too soon. Rory hates being pushed and I just shoved her.

"You don't want kids" I say openly admitting it to both of us. I just assumed she did. That we were heading down that road. Relationship better than what we had, marriage and then kids, it's what I want. It's what I always wanted with her.

"Do you remember that car accident that I was in a 16 with Jess" she says and I stare at her. What does that have to do with anything? Where did this come from?

"Vaguely" I tell her. She finally looks at me and I see tears in her eyes.

"I got hurt worse than just a broken wrist. Its part of the reason I said no to you, to save you from the disappointment. To allow you to have that" she says and I walk closer to her and wipe the tears away.

"Tell me" I say softly taking her hands in mine. She looks out to the sky but not to look at me but to relive whatever happened. Not because she's afraid of my reaction, but because it hurt her to tell me. We discussed that it wasn't the right time for us. We both needed to grow as individual before starting a life together, but not specifics on her part. I figured sooner or later they would come out.

"A piece of glass slide into my lower abdominal area and sliced part of my uterus. Being 16, they thought it would heal properly, but didn't. It left too much scar tissue that will make it incredibly hard to have a child. No matter how much I might want a child, I came to the realization that it may never be possible" she says and I stare at her. She's weak, vulnerable and scared. I don't even know what to say to her or what she need to hear from me. "I never told you in Yale because we weren't even talking forever until graduation, I thought I was letting you go. Helping you have those blonde hair brown eye children that I may never be able to give you. It killed me to realize that I could properly never be the mother of your children. It why I said no" she says and I pull her into my arms. It's hard for her to tell me. It's even harder to hear, but she's the woman that I love and want to grow old with, that all that matters.

"All I want is you. All I need is you baby, if I have you, then I have everything I could ever possibly need" I whisper as she cries into my shoulder. I love her and if being with her means not having kids, then so be it. Honor can give them grandchildren.

"So much for an apology dinner" she tries to laugh.

"I think a dinner of honestly would be better suited now" I say and I take her and lead her back to the table. I pull out the chair for her and she sits down. We have a quiet dinner and it's peaceful. She explains that Francine Hayden and her made amends last year and she has seen her once month since. She's also the biggest supporter of our relationship. That she believes that if we weren't meant for one another that we would have cut all ties at graduation. The Gilmores are still on the fence about it and Lorelai refuses to acknowledge it. I knew Lorelai would be the hardest one to convince we were serious. We talked about graduation and what the meanings were behind what she said and I told her about my fear of losing her if I went alone to Palo Alto. I explained that I was scared that she would find someone else, we cleared the air about everything; it was overdue. We dance on the roof top and feed each other dessert. She did all this and it's her birthday weekend, she is definitely one of a kind.

We went down stairs when she got cold and make love all night. Slowly and intimately, it was like we were trying to prove to ourselves that all we needed was us. We lay there afterwards, her head placed in its favorite position on my chest as she draws circles on it with her nail. This is my favorite time of night. If we could stay like this, I would be happy forever.

"Ace" I say softly and she looks up at me.

"If and when you want to try to have a baby, I'm in. I'm so in Ace. Whatever it takes, we're in this together" I tell her. The smile on her face could light up the entire city.

"I love you" she says smiling before climbing on me and kissing me with so much love that it's intoxicating. It's the first time since being back together that she said it and I realize that this is happening. We will get that happy ending, I can feel it.


	10. The party

AN: So I felt like being nice and posted the next chapter. It was done so I wanted you all to have it, but that means I want some reviews!!!

Ch 10

"What's up with Gilmore" Colin questions standing next to me Saturday night. The Rose room is packed with people all celebrating her 25th birthday. Rory has this smile that I know means she's hiding a huge secret and I smirk. She's been smirking like that for two days now and it's always someone asking what is up. Our own little secret that is so great that we'll not tell anyone.

"She's just happy, it's her birthday, let her enjoy it" I say trying to hide my smirk. We decided Friday morning that we would start trying for a baby. It didn't matter whether we're only dating. We don't care what people say or think we wants this. We're also prepared for it to take time and at least starting now we'll be able to see if we need more help. We're not telling anyone but I'm the happiest man in this room right now. Just the possibility if her getting pregnant with our child is making me smile.

"Happy to be the center of attention, I think not. Out with it man" he continues to push me. Sure enough, everyone wants to talk to her. She is the center of the attention tonight, but it's not phrasing her.

"We made up, are you happy now" I question him and Finn laughs.

"We figured that when we could get you two apart for more than ten minutes last night mate. Don't either of you ever tire" Finn laughs and I point to Ace who look fabulous in a black and white Gucci dress that drapes her body like it was custom made for her. Halter encrusted with white crystal or diamonds, I haven't decided on that one yet, black a line skirt that flare just enough to move in but makes her look model perfect. The back is completely open with a deep v. I almost didn't let her out of the penthouse earlier. She keeps touching the white diamond and platinum chandelier earrings I gave her last night. She yelled at me for spending so much, but it's for her. I would spend whatever is left of my trust to make her happy.

"If your girl looked like that, would you be complaining? Or even want to leave the bedroom man?" I question them both and they shake no.

"Exactly" I smirk leaving them there to save my girlfriend.

"Excuse me; think I could borrow the birthday girl?" I question the DAR ladies who have cornered her.

"Of course Logan" Emily says and I take her hand and lead her to dance floor.

"You looked cornered" I say and she smile.

"I was, thank you" she says as I pull her closer.

"Have I told you have radiate you look tonight" I say spinning her out and back to me.

"Show off and yes, you did. Finn even tried to pick me up earlier" she giggles and I look over at the guilty party. He knows better. Ace is mine.

"He didn't realize it was me from behind" she tells me moving my face with her finger back to her. She wants all the attention and it was harmless.

"Doesn't mean I can't kick his ass" I state and she kisses me on the lips.

"I'm all yours. I can handle Finn" she says and I pull her closer before dipping her back. The room claps.

"You know, being egoistical is not a quality I want in a child" she smirks softly as I bring her back up and I'm shocked at her.

"Well they could be like you and shy away from attention" I whisper into her ear. I send goose bumps down her arm. I can see them.

"Keep that up and we might finish what we started 5 years ago in the coat room" she smirks at me. Oh the little minx, she's going to kill me one of these days.

"Is that an opening?" I question.

"It's my party, I think they will notice but shouldn't I get what I want for my birthday?" she says seductively into my ear nibbling on the lope and I laugh.

"May I" I look over to see Richard standing there waiting for his turn with the birthday girl. Damn, caught in the act by her grandfather, we never had good luck with that. I nod knowing that Christopher had her earlier.

"Of course" I say kissing her cheek and handing her off to him.

"Logan" I hear as I approach the bar. I close my eyes and growl inside.

"Hey Dad" I state turning to him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, son" he says and I smirk of course not, they don't know that we're back together, hell I haven't even talked to him in months.

"We're dating again" I tell him.

"Really, and her fiancé is okay with that?" he questions and I look at Rory who is now dancing with Christopher. He's been stealing her all night, playing the proud father card. She loves it though, as much as she denies it, she's a daddy's girl.

"She doesn't have a fiancé" I state.

"Really, your mother had me believe that she was engaged, that is why I'm surprised to see you here without a date and dancing with Rory" he replies.

"She's not engaged" I state a little too loud. I don't care who hears me. He has no right to judge what I so.

"Is there a problem here" I hear as someone wraps their arm around my arm. I look and see Rory at my side. That was quick.

"I was just having a discussion with my son" Mitchum states not liking that she interrupted his interrogation of my life.

"Really, because from over there it seems like you were using whatever fabricated lie that shank of a wife of yours came up with to break Logan and I up. Let me inform you that will not happen this time. And last time I checked, you haven't even spoken to him in two years because of your damn stubborn ass of putting business before family" she sneers at him and I pull her back. She doesn't need to confront him. Why is he even here? Emily must have invited everyone in Hartford.

"Now, I'm trying to enjoy this birthday party that my grandparents have graciously thrown and if you and that hussy want to bitch about our relationship you can see yourselves to the door" Ace says continuing and I stare at her. She'll just keep pushing him and I smile. That's my girl.

"You have no idea who you're messy with child" Dad seething at her bluntness and I laugh.

"Child, you got to be joking. And you might want to watch your tongue before I take that whole company of yours and shove it down your throat, that is of course after Logan gets full control of HPG, I can the headlines now, Barbaric CEO gets kicked to the curb as prodigy son takes over reins" she winks at me and walks away to Lane and Zack. To say I'm stunned is an understatement. I knew that HCI owned shares but not that many.

"You're girlfriend better watch her step" he warns me as Richard grabs everyone's attention with a microphone from the dance floor. I can't even comment because Richard begins his speech.

"_As you all know, yesterday was our granddaughter Rory's 25__th__ birthday and as tradition she has earned her rightful place as Heiress. Now I know that we do have daughter, Lorelai, but 25 years ago, Lorelai and Christopher sacrificed their own heritance to secure their daughters. Straub, Edward and I made quite sure that when Rory turned 25, she will not only become heiress to both the Gilmore and Hayden families but have her choice CEO jobs. After discussing her opinions with her this past spring, Rory has made a decision that I believe will benefit both companies and herself. Gilmore International will be merging with Hayden Capital Investments to form a new company called HGII or Hayden Gilmore International Investments. All locations will be merged as of November 1__st__ and Rory will be taking the CEO ranks in the west coast located in San Francisco while her father Christopher will be continuing to run East coast operations. I want you all to join me in celebrating the star and the brilliance that is my granddaughter"_

Richard's speech made an impact on everyone. I stand there next to my shocked father but my eyes are on Rory. She's said that I was going to get a surprise tonight. I just didn't think her moving to San Francisco would be it. I can't even move. This is really happening. Why didn't she tell me?

"Mate" Finn says coming up hugging me, it breaks my eye contact with Ace. Damn him. "Did you know" he questions as Steph and Colin joins him.

"I would like to know that too" Dad questions me.

"Only since Thursday" I say and he looks behind me.

"You're grandfather looks livid" he says and I turn to see grandpa staring at us. The look of death and anger displayed for all to see. I look at my mother and she's white as a ghost. Good, that's what she gets for thinking Ace was a gold digger.

"Good luck with that dad, I have to see a certain brunette about her moving plans" I laugh walking to meet Ace, who's with the Gilmores and Haydens where Richard was standing.

"Hey you" I say lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around.

"Okay, that was so much better than Finn's. You're my new twirling partner" she laughs as I set her down and kiss her passionately. I don't care that we're in the middle of the room with a hundred eyes looking at me. I need to express what I'm feeling and all the words in the English language doesn't seem to fit. Kissing her always works.

"You're coming to California" I say not really believing this.

"That is, of course if you want me there with you? Long distance is nice, but I miss morning activities all week long and I'm quite greedy" she smirks and I grab her and kiss her again.

"Definitely" I say hugging her. This is the biggest step we're taking, well trying for a baby is, but no one knows that.

"You do know that she would already be living there if you asked her to go as your girlfriend before" Lorelai says coming up to us. I look between mother and daughter.

"She's right" Ace says and I get sideswiped by two Gilmores, never a good thing with mother and daughter.

"She may have not been ready to marry you Logan, but she loved you enough to go with you, no matter how much she would miss me that is" she says hugging Rory.

"You're not mad are you, Mom. I didn't want anyone to know until tonight" Rory questions her. I thought Lorelai still is a little skeptical about us?

"Are you happy?" she questions. Such a simple question to ask and Rory smile could light up the entire city. She looks at me and touches my face with her petite hand.

"More than ever, he's it for me" she says smiling at me.

"Good and no getting engaged until mommy sees this place, deal? I have to make sure it's good enough for my grandbabies or I'm kidnapping you both back to Stars Hollow" she smirks winking at me and walking away. I stand there shocked at my girlfriend, but should have known, she can't keep anything from Lorelai.

"I had to tell someone, it was driving me insane, but look on the bright side, and she loves you now" Rory says guilty.

"It's fine, it's just Lorelai who is she really going to tell?" I states and she laughs.

"You're right I should have told Finn, at least he can keep a secret" she laughs harder and I join in, that's the most idiotic thing a person could do telling Finn anything and I guess Lorelai isn't any better!


	11. Worries and News

**AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed from the last few chapters. I had a block as to where to take this story, but now I'm back and have a direction. For the long wait, I give you a long chapter and lots of Drama!! I don't own Gilmore Girls!!**

Ch 11

"Hi" I hear her say half asleep and I look up and smile at her. She's wearing my dress shirt that's hanging barely on her body as she's leaning on the doorframe. We have been on San Francisco for four months. We started moving after the takeover, spent Christmas and new Years in Hartford with everyone. We moved into the house and I gave up the apartment. The house was there just sitting there and Rory took to furnishing it for the past months besides working. I couldn't give it up in hopes of this happening and now I'm glad I kept it.

"What time is it?"I question sitting back on my chair rubbing the back of my neck as she comes closer.

"After 2" she says leaning on the desk next to me. I just star at her perfection. "It's hard to sleep without you next to me" she tells me. I smile at

"I'm sorry Ace" I state pulling her down on my lap. "It's these spreadsheets, profit sheets and stuff, I just can't get them to balance, the accountant is coming tomorrow and I'm afraid of the outcome this quarter" I tell her as I hold her close. Just her being close calms me nerves. "Halifax is dropping circulation and I know it's because we're still fairly new, but the profits aren't there. We need more capital but it's not coming in. I'm nervous" I add and dating a Gilmore, you tend to ramble.

"Layoffs" she questions leaning into the computer. She understands this all. She spent majority of her European adventure in companies owned by HCI and learning everything. She also did her master's degree online for international business. That surprised me, she never wanted that at Yale, but I guess that things do change. She said that journalism and writing is her first passion, but she's good at business and it's rewarding. She's happy and that's what truly matters.

"It's going to be hard not to do that, we're not making the capital we need to stay functional; we are almost tapped out" I admit and I feel like I'm going to drown in self doubt again. I did that once and lost everything. I refuse to let that happen again. It was first the business than her. I can't let that happen again.

"What do you need Logan, talk to me" she says turning around and straddling me. God, that's not helping. All I want to do is say screw the work and throw her down on the desk. I groan and she giggles.

"And how am I supposed to talk business with you in my shirt and nothing else" I smirk as my hands disappear under the shirt. It's so hot when dresses like this. I love it and she knows it. She can get anything out of me when she's like this. She's moaning at my simplest touches and I can feel myself getting hard. We're not going to accomplish anything like this.

"No, talk to me, what is going on" she says. Giving into her, I lift her up by her thighs and carry her to the couch. I need to move her to talk. I place her down and stand up starting to pace.

"I have a lot invested in this company. More than I told anyone. Quarter profits have gone to replenishing my trust, because I put so much up at first. I needed to. I couldn't fail Ace, not again. I lost you and everything I knew. I was lost and knew I was a failure. I realized that I needed to start fresh; I needed to build this company up to compete with Mitchum. If I didn't, I would always be a failure to him, a failure to myself and to you" I tell her kneeling in front of her. The less I touch her right now the better.

"You're not failure to him Logan, even you said it. You saw a gleam of pride in his eyes when you walked away. You had the guts to do what he couldn't. You're not a failure to me not now and not even before. I'm so proud of you. Everything that you have done before, everything that you done since coming here and everything that you will do, I will never see you as a failure, I love the man you have become probably more than who you were, but you're still Logan to me" she says touching my cheek softly and I smile at her. Only a peep talk from Rory would make me believe it. I move her hand and kiss her palm. God, I love this woman.

"We're trying to baby Ace and I might lose everything. How am I supposed to take care of the three of us?" I say letting the emotions run through my voice and I know she can read me. How can I be a father and hopefully a husband someday when I can't even get my business to succeed? If I can't do this, how can I do anything right for her and our children?

"Because it's team effort Logan, you're not alone in this anymore. I love you and that has nothing to do with you being a Huntzberger or you being successful. Hell, stay home and raise the baby and I'll work. We'll flip the switch on society. Could you image the look on your mother's face…priceless! I really don't care either way. I love you Logan and that will get us through anything" she says and I lean up kissing her sweetly. Can she be any more perfect?

"Is it too early to ask for a little monetary help here" I question her hating myself as the words left my mouth and she laughs. I'm hitting rock bottom and she's laughing. The situation is completely switched now. In Yale, I never asked her for anything even though she offered. And now she's been offering but I couldn't, but now we need it if we're going to get pass this. I watch her get up and walk to bedroom. I'm a Huntzberger business and money is in our blood. How can I be drowning in this?

"Personal or business" she questions holding up two checkbooks and I laugh. The sight before me is too funny. Only Ace can look so silly yet so serious. Blue men's pinstripe shirt barley button and falling off her shoulder, red pumps which I realize she added for dramatic effort and two checkbooks, one plain brown leather and one with hello kitty on it. Only Ace…

"Why didn't you say anything? I can't believe you didn't" she scolds me like a child for the tenth time as she uploads all the housing bills first. She wanted to see everything from housing to the business. I can't deny her it anymore.

"I was fine, I guess those cross country trips were more costly than I thought" I say and she looks up at me with this I told you so face. She warned me, she told me not to keep coming out there, to let her come out to see me, but I couldn't. I was still at the apartment and it would have felt off.

"I told you it would be" she says before clicking on the accounts. "More than two months" she stares at me. She sounds like my mother when I brought home a bad grade, like she can't believe I did this.

"My earrings and bracelet" she says as reality hit her and I look out the window. She deserved them; there was no way she wasn't getting them. She deserves the best. I can't look at her to see her being disappointed in me.

"I'm sorry" I find myself saying. I feel her hand on my chest and look at her. "I love them, but you should have known better. I don't need fancy gifts from Winston's or Tiffany's, something from heart is all that I ask of you and you know that. I love you, all the material things mean nothing" she says and I nod. We exchanged simple kisses but it's the feeling that we're in this together. I want to pull her closer and show her that all I really need is her, but she has other ideas as she steps away from me.

"Okay, now back to this mess. You need a budget, we both do. No more spending out of the trusts, we're both guilty of that mister, but no more. We will only spend what we make...deal? No more extravagant gifts, mister no matter what holiday it is" she says and I nod. She has a point there.

"Except for medical" I tell her. Knowing that hospital bills alone could kill us with the baby or trying to get pregnant.

"You don't have medical" she yells and squishing her nose to me. Ouch, that's not a good look. That's a I'm about to rip you to pieces look.

"Another luxury we cut out for Nick, Alex and me, so that the workers had it" I tell her. It's what we had to do; it's what we sacrificed for the employees.

"Logan" she says and feel 5 again when I cut Honor's doll's hair and mom yelled at me. "You know what that's it. HGII is going to fix this now, let me help you Logan. If you don't want anyone to know that's fine, but you need the capital and I can give it to you" she demands grabbing her blackberry.

"No, I will not have your company funding this. We're a new company there is still kinks" I state angrier and grabbing her phone. I will not have her saving me. I don't want that over my head.

"It's either that or we find a nice way to hand ten people pink slips tomorrow for you, maybe gift baskets, people do love gift baskets" she smirks innocently knowing that I don't want that either.

"Let's just go bed, I'll deal with this tomorrow" I smirk pulling her up from the chair quickly and she looks at me. I run my hands on her back lifting the ends of the shirt up and she loves it.

"Just because you're sexy when you smirk like that doesn't mean I'm not still angry at you" she giggling and almost running away into the bedroom. I chase her to the room grabbing her arm and pulling her flushed against me.

"Good, angry works for you" I smirk lifting her up and carrying her to bed.

******************************************************

"Logan, I don't see what else we can do" Harry our accountant states and my head is on the table. I don't know how we lost control of this. We were fine, we were profiting, where did we go wrong? I feel completely to blame here.

"What about another investor?" Nick questions him. Rory's words from last night ring through my head _HGII can fix this now; let me help you._

"Unless they can buy up the stocks that were sold, I don't see you having any other choice but to let go at least 7 people" Harry continues and I want to disappear.

"How much" I ask hating that I'm about to do this. Give in to her, let her bail us out.

"1.2" Harry says and they look at me. That used to be the answer, but not anymore.

"Not from me. I don't even have that, I don't even have a 1/8th of that" I tell them honestly and they are a little surprised.

"Then who, Logan? What are we supposed to do now, let people go when the economic crisis is already affecting the country?" Alex says Alexis buzzes in.

"Logan, I hate to interrupt but you have a visitor and she's refusing to leave until you see her" she says scared and I smirk since she has a voice that just got Gilmored.

"It's not Samantha is it? I thought you got rid of her months ago" Nick laughs. Samantha was lingering around the office for months after I broke it off. It took security to carry her out to finally get the picture.

"No" I laugh heading out, I see the hallway empty and Alexis points to my office. I walk in and I see Ace sitting in my chair.

"You know visitors are supposed sit on this side right?" I smirk and she turns around smiling at me. She's got this huge smile on her face that surprises me. Today is one of the worst days of my life, yet one look at the happiness in hers makes it better.

"Circus animals or pink ballerinas" she questions holding up wall paper I think and I'm confused. What the hell is she on about now? I thought the house was done.

"Come again" I say and she smirks at me. "Hold up…what did you say, Ace?" I questions finally registering what she said. She gets up and walks to me, not really walking more like bouncing. "I was thinking circus animal but you have this thing with clowns, so many teddy bear or frogs perhaps, I did hear that green is the new pink" she says biting her lip looking pieces of paper, her eyes are filled with happiness. I watch her for a second when I see that she's glowing, about like nothing can bring her off this high she's on. She's pregnant, she has to be.

"You're… we're…" I say not able to formulate a full sentence. I'm so thrown off by it even though we've been trying.

"8 weeks" she says with a small giggle and pulls out a picture. I take it and look at the peanut looking thing and then at her. What in the hell am I looking at?

"I know, you should have been there, but you had that big meeting with Harry and after last night, I didn't want to push you to be there. I wasn't even sure until this morning when all the coffee came back up. My baby hates coffee Logan! This can't be a girl. All Gilmore girls love coffee from the womb, it's in our DNA, but that's beside the point I want to know how did it…" she rambles and I grab her face and kiss her passionately.

"We're having a baby" I say in a whisper but beyond happily as I press my forehead to her. She wants this so bad and it's finally happening.

"Yeah Huntzberger, we are" she says and I lift her up and spin her around. This is the best thing to happen to us.

"Oh, crap I should have done that" I state placing her back down, worried that I hurt her. I have to be more careful with her. She's more delicate now. She has our baby growing inside her.

"It's okay, I'm not made of glass" she laughs.

"Come with me" I say yanking her out of my office and into the board room. "I have an announcement" I state and the three occupants look at me. Nick starts laughing at the us.

"Rory Gilmore, I should have known that all his happiness was because you. He's been like London Logan all over again. He's like a sick puppy" Nick jokes and she looks at me.

"Logan didn't tell me that Nick was London Nick" she countering Nick.

"London Nick that's a new one, but it's great to see you again, you look great" Nick comments to her greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"She's pregnant" I state pulling her to my side possessively and the room goes silent. No one can touch her, she's mine.

"We might have to work on your execution for the announcement there Huntz" Ace laughs at me.

"Wait, it's yours" Alex questions and I nod smirking at him. "She's the New York girl isn't she? The one that made you a pain in the ass for weeks" he continues.

"Yes and she may be just what we need" I say and Ace looks at me. She can read me without me saying anything. She knows what she said last night and I wouldn't be asking if I could figure out another way. She steps away from me and Nick looks at me confused.

"Lorelai Hayden" she says extending her hand to Harry, her voice going from fun and loving to a strictly business. It's this don't mess with me because I have you by the balls so watch your movements. It's such a damn turn on for me.

"Hayden as in HGII" Harry states shocked looking between me and Ace. He wasn't expecting that. I simple nod at him and his attention is returned to the stunning beauty of my girlfriend.

"Yes, and before I just hand over a check to Halifax, there is a few things we need to correct that the boys here were lax on before I even consider signing any monetary checks to Halifax" she states taking my seat, crossing her arms and staring at Harry. The boys look at me slightly scared.

"She's quiet scary like that" Nick whispers and I'm amused. Sexy professional Rory is hot down to the core. It's a don't like just because I'm a girl you can persuade me in your favor but I still love the sweats and tee Rory too.

"Boys, you might want sit down for this it might take a while" Ace demands in her seat down and shut of voice she's used on me Colin and Finn before. That's not a good thing it usually involves a lecture and rants from her and we all run like little boys to the opposite side of the table. Distance is always a good thing when she's like this.

"Ouch" Alex says walking out three hours later. Ace can ramble with the best of them. Sometimes I wonder why she wasn't a lawyer. She can talk anyone into anything. She laced into all of us about the health care and continued to belittle us for incompetence and not functioning to our full potential.

"She's ball buster and a hell of an entrepreneur, isn't she?" Nick adds and I smirk. That's my Ace anything she touches goes gold. She knows what works and will fight to the end for what she wants and demands nothing but the best from people.

"She knows what works and what doesn't" I add as Harry waits for the bank check to be signed that just arrived. I watch Ace and Harry laughing about something but I don't know what. I never knew Harry could laugh like that, but being with a Gilmore Girl can make anyone change.

"Logan" Alexis says and I look at her.

"Rory told me to tell you she wants Chinese for dinner and she's starving like a pig on slaughtering day. She said you would know what that means" she looks at me confused and I laugh. Ace's appetite is something people still don't understand, that's half the fun with her.

"Order the large of everything in middle of the menu and two of everything from the appetizers" I tell her knowing that I order from the same place all the time and now I have three heads staring at me as I was crazy.

"Is that just for you two, I know she's pregnant but man that's a lot of food" Nick questions as we lean against the wall across from Alexis, but watch through the glass meeting room Rory handing Harry the check.

"Just the two of us, but Ace could eat that alone. Trust me, oh and have them through in some chief's specials D3 and D5" I smirk knowing that she is feeding for two now. Nick taps my shoulder and points to where Ace is shaking Harry's arm. I swallow hard knowing that it's done.

"She owns 30% of our company now" Alex says aloud what we're all thinking. "I hope you don't screw up man" he laughs walking to his office.

"Hi" Ace smiles and kisses me cheek. This is fun Rory back. I simple wink at her as she snuggles into my side.

"You all done" I question and she nod.

"Where did Alex go, I want to talk to you three" she says sweetly.

"Do you have a split personality" Nick questions her and we both laugh.

"No, that was professional Rory with business and this is me but don't get me pissed off because then I turn into my grandmother and you might just want to leave the country at that point" she says pointing to herself smiling and I laugh. Nick looks almost petrified at her.

"Okay thanks for the warning…well I'll leave you two to your dinner" Nick say walking away still scared of the petite woman at my side.

"Thank you" I say pulling her into my arms as we close the door to my office. Holding her tight and breathing in the sweet sound of vanilla, I feel calmer than I did earlier.

"I told you last night I would help. You think me dropping in unannounced was me being spontaneous, come on Huntzberger you know me better than that?" she smirks at me. I should have known she had a hidden agenda.

"You're hanging out with Steph, just a tad too much" I laugh and her face goes white.

"She's going to kill you" she screeches and I look at her for her outburst. Where did that come from?

"And why is that?" I question amused at her behavior as she pushes me away and pace the floor.

"She said and I quote if Logan knocks up before my wedding I will personally kill him" she says and I look stunned at her. Crap, Steph is worse than a cat in heat when she's pissed at you.

"They're getting married in a month, I doubt you'll be that big" I state smiling at her and she bites her lip.

"No matter, we can't tell anyone. No one, no mom no Honor, no no one" she states serious and staring at me. I nod and step to her.

"I would rather wait anyways Ace, just to make sure" I say caressing her cheek. I've been researching her condition and so many things could go wrong. We could lose the baby before she even gets to the second trimester. She could form a blood clot at delivery that could prevent her from giving birth natural, preeclampsia is another factor. As much as I want a baby, I need her more. I can't lose her.

"I guess you're right, we need to be careful for now" she says launching herself into my arms.

"A baby Logan, we actually did it" she says so excited. Wow she's changing moods in seconds, this is going to fun for the next 7 months.

"Yeah Ace we did" I says into her hair. My only fear is that she's so excited now that I'm not sure how she will react to losing it. I'll just keep that fear to myself for now.

**AN: So what do you think? Let me know if it was to your liking. If you all have suggestions, I would love to hear them!!**


	12. Baby, scares and fights

**AN: I'm sorry about the lack of updates, life has been beyond crazy there. I hope that you all like this chapter and review. I would love to see what you all think and like aways and suggestions are taken into consideration. I don't own Gilmore Girls!!!**

Ch 12 Logan's POV

"And there is your baby" the nurse says 3 weeks later and I glance at Ace, she's all smiling but then she sees something and her face changes. Something is wrong, her eyes give it away. She's still worried; hell the both of us are.

"Ace" I question and she points to the screen not being about to form a sentence.

"What's that" I say indicting to the thick gray area. It seems like it's not supposed to be there.

"That looks like a piece of the placenta, but let me get Dr. Meadow" the nurse says leaving.

"Placenta previa" Ace says so softly and I look at her. What is she talking about?

"Placenta what?" I question unsure what she's talking about.

"It's when the placenta covers the cervix instead of attaching to the uterus wall, it's dangerous. Especially during delivery for both of us" she informs me closing her eyes again. That's seems bad and with the pain in her face, I know it is. The tears are what worry me; she's not one to cry over things. She's always so strong, but not about this. Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe it was too soon? Maybe we should have looked into other ways to have a baby? She wants to carry it though and if she can't it's going to kill her.

"Baby, talk to me, tell me what this means Ace" I say reaching up and wiping the tears from her cheek. She needs to talk to me I'm part of this too.

"It's not good, we could lose the baby and I…" she says so softly that I almost missed it when she closes her eyes and the tears become worse. It's heartbreaking. I lean up kissing her forehead. What do I do? I can't lose her.

"We're in this together Ace, whatever it is we'll face it. I'm right here all the way sweetheart" I whisper and she nods.

"Hi Rory, let's see what we have" someone who I assume is Dr. Meadows says. Rory pulls herself together but as a death grip on my hand.

"You must be Logan" he says and I nod as I shake his hand. My concern is for Ace right now and not who he is. He sits down and moves the wand around on Ace's stomach again. Everything is quiet, like the fate of our child hangs in the balance.

"Okay you can relax. What you see is the scar tissue there that we show in the original ultrasound Rory. This is the tissue we're talking about" he says indicating to the gray area.

"The placenta has attached near the tissue, which is not the best place for it honestly, but we can monitor that throughout the pregnancy. It will come down to you needing extra rest and be ready for some bed rest as we get closer to delivery just as a precaution" he says looking at the screen.

"What does that mean" I ask very confused. I hate not knowing, I really should have read those books she left in the den for me. Damn.

"It's that's a weak attachment that could possibly detach prior to delivery. Rory will have to place on bed rest probably around 32 weeks to prevent anything too serious. She's healthy and the baby is growing right on track for 11 weeks, with some added precautions, they will be both fine. She's coming to the end of the first trimester so that's the best thing right now" he answers and I look at Rory.

"You going to make it there, Ace?" I smirk as she's still has her eyes closed, it's different than before, it's relief.

"So it's not…" she says still apprehensively but looking at the doctor. She's still worried and that's to be expected.

"Previa, no but you still need to be cautious; with the scar tissue you're prone to preeclampsia Rory. We discussed that last time, so I want to monitor you closer" he tells her and she nods. We talked about that and we're prepared I think. But sitting here, I know there is more research we need to do. More research I need to do.

"Otherwise, everything looks great and I will see you both in four weeks" he says as Ace sits up to clean her stomach.

"Can she travel?" I question knowing we're leaving on Friday for New Haven. I hear Ace giggle at me.

"She's fine now, but I would save any around the world trips until the baby is born or at least before she's 7 months" he winks at Ace and I look back at her.

"You knew that didn't you?" I question my now laughing girlfriend. I really should have read those books.

"I told you to read the books, but you don't listen do you Huntz?" she retorts smirking at me.

"So what do I say I treat you to lunch" she says and I look at her. We planned going home and getting packed for our trip.

"Hidden agenda" I question as I open the door to the office so we can leave.

"No of course not. What makes you say that?" she smiles innocently and I laugh.

"You may be able to bullshit in the boardroom Ace, but this is me, you're up to something Gilmore" I smirk at her.

"What, I can't take my loving boyfriend, the father of my child to lunch? You can buy me a Birkin bag for no reason, I can't buy you lunch" she says sweetly. She has me there. We reach the Porsche and she looks at it oddly.

"You know we need a bigger car" she says and I look at her. She's already has a five page list of things we need to get, to do and to have for the baby.

"You want to go car shopping" I question thinking that's what she's getting at.

"Not today" she kisses my cheek and gets in the passenger side. Shaking my head, I close the door and walk around.

**Cafe**

"Okay, we're eating, what did you want to talk about" I question as our food comes. We agreed on the small café between the doctor's office and the HGII offices. She loves this place.

"I want to get married" she says and I choke on my drink.

"I'm sorry, say that again" I state between coughs. What is with her and flipping the script on me?

"Let's get married" she says casually eating her chicken sandwich and I stare at her. "What" she questions like she doesn't know what she said.

"You want to get married" I question a little shaken up about it. I already asked her almost three years ago now, and she's sitting across from me casually saying it. What changed? Why now?

"Yeah, don't you?" she questions and I laugh. She thinks it's no big deal. "You're laughing, why are you laughing, Logan" she states rather angry but I can't help it. You should always expect the unexpected with a Gilmore.

"Come on Ace, it's a tad funny if you think about it" I say smirking at her but her face is anything but amused.

"How is me telling you that I want us to get married funny?" she demands angry sitting back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. That's not a good look. I'm in for a long and complicated Gilmore rant if I don't fix this now.

"You were there when I asked you three years ago and now because you're pregnant you want to marry me. It's not that simple Rory. Do I want you has my wife, yes you know that. Do I want to be able to call you my wife, without a doubt, but I'm not going to marry you now just because of the baby" I state unsure where the hostility was coming from.

"So if I wasn't pregnant you would marry me, is that what you're saying?" she says livid as her volume gets louder. I know at least half the people in here heard her.

"Not now, no. I love you. You know that, but the hurt and pain from the first time makes me reluctant to ask again. I like where we are now Ace, I don't want to ruin that" I tell her being honest reaching for her hand and she rips it away from me.

"So what is this some big game to you Huntzberger? Knock me up, tell me you love me but refuse to marry me That's low Logan even for you" she yells, getting up and storming out of the café. I can feel people staring so I drop money on the table and follow her out.

"Where are you going" I yell seeing her walking in the completely opposite direction of the car. Stubbornness is one trait of hers that I hate, as she continues to walk.

"Fine walk away do whatever the hell you want" I yell at her. Frustrated at her, at the situation, at myself I turn around to get the car. We both need to calm down.

**Okay so I know that they're fighting but i hope you all see why Logan is against this right now. Be hopeful!!**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: sorry to all the readers, i was caught up with other things in life and rewrote this chapter like five times. Still don't think it's the way i want it but it's something. Let me know!! i don't ow Gilmore girls!!

Ch 13

"You never came home" I state walking into her office the following morning. Her secretary, Bev doesn't even stop me anymore, same with Alexis at my office. We come and go so often that it's useless. She never came home last night, she refused to answer her cell and I couldn't locate her at any hotel

"I know" she states still typing on her laptop. She's still angry, I can see that. She's not going to make this easy for me.

"Ace, we need to talk about this" I say walking closer. She looks up and I see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes. I screwed up and I know it.

"I think you made it quite clear Logan. I completely understand what you said. I may be pregnant but I didn't lose any brain cells" she seethes at me before getting up and walking to the filing cabinet.

"No, I didn't. I suck at this explaining thing, nothing comes out like I want it too" I state and she turns to look at me. She inherited that death stare from Paris. Ouch, I'm in serious trouble and probably close to losing her.

"What more is there, want to tell me that you're having second thoughts on the baby too and rather not be tied down. Or would you rather go back and do the whole no strings things, after all why would you want a pregnant girlfriend around cramping your style Huntz" she snaps and I stare at her. Mood swing alert!!

"I love you, you know how much I love you" I tell her almost begging her.

"Just not enough to marry me though, ironic don't you think? I tell you that I love you and knew how much I did, but you couldn't do it. Wait for me to be ready, you said all or nothing" she smirks moving back to her desk. She always does that use my own words against me.

"Why the sudden urge to get married Ace, I mean we're living together, I'm all in for anything and everything, I just don't see the rush to alter thing. Why can't we just stay the way we are? People do it all the time now. We're not in Hartford and to hell what they think anyways. We can be dating and have a baby" I tell her as I lean on her desk next to her. She still refuses to look at me in the eye.

"Remember what you said at the engagement party for Steph and Colin" she questions sitting back a little. It's at least a beginning; she's actually willing to talk about this.

"Refresh my memory because there was a lot said" I tell her. Kind of already knowing where she's going with this, but I'll have her tell me. At least she's talking now and not yelling at me.

"That it should have been us, that sunk in and you were right. I'm the one that screwed us up. I was the one that prevented our happy ending, sure we're together now, but it's not how it should be. I want us to be married Logan, I want to be able to spend 60 years with you as my husband. I want to be able to watch our children grow and have kids. I want it all. Sure I knew that at Yale, but I was 22 and scared out of my mind of that level of commitment. But things changed and every time I look at you, I know you're it for me. I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to keep talking about the future when it's already here. I don't want to postpone getting married because of other things happening" she says finally looking me in the eye and I pull her up from her chair.

"That's a hell of a long way to say you're ready for marriage Ace and I love you too baby but you can't just drop a bomb like that on a guy. Not to mention I still should be the one asking. Yes I know that Lorelai asked Luke, but that's not happening here" I say pulling her into my arms and she lays her head down on my chest.

"Logan…there's one more reason" she says stepping back and I smile. There's always one more with her.

"And let me guess that this reason was the main reason for our lunch yesterday" I question smirking and she nods.

"I want you to be able to show the baby pictures of our life together from Yale to the day he or she is born including a wedding picture. Logan, so much can go wrong, I'm so scared of it. I want to know that I was your wife, that we were married before this baby comes" she says in tears and she's thinking that I'm even going to let her leave me like that.

"I'm not marrying you for a just in case Rory. I can't and I won't. I won't think like that. You shouldn't think like that. You're going to be fine. You're both going to be fine. You're going to have this baby and we're going to be married, but not just because you are scared you won't make it. Or scared that it will never happen, I'll be damned if I let anything happened to you. I already told you this. I need you, I can't lose you again. I would beg my own father for favors to make sure nothing happens to you or our child" I say cupping her face.

"I'm scared" she says crying, she's breaking down because of this and I kiss her. I kiss her with so much passion that it surprised us both. She needs to feel that I need her to, that's I'm scared too but I need her.

"You're not going anywhere on me Ace so stop thinking like that. We have a full weekend and we need to be prepared for hell dinners and a wedding of society. If after that all, you want to get married, we'll discuss it" I say pulling her into my arms. I can feel her nod in my chest and I know that we'll be okay. We stand there in her office and it's like all the emotions we're feeling are circling around us, that we're both scared and holding onto each other for support to even stand.

"So what would it take for me to steal you away for the day to spend some time together, and hopefully some make up sex" I smirk at her and she laughs. God, its music to me ears after last night. Last night was a nightmare trying to sleep alone. I hated myself for how I handled this all. She lets go of me and hits the intercom on the desk. I just watch her and take in the white crisp shirt, red think belt over her waist and tight black pencil skirt. She's going to make it extremely hard to get home in that. I can already feel my desire for her.

"Bev, cancel all my appointments for today, I'm going home to spend time with Logan" she says grabbing her bag.

"Is that simple enough for you?" she smirks and I laugh this time. She loves having control of everything. She can have all the control in the world if it was up to me.

"Come on, let's go home Ace" I says extending my hand to her and we leave the office.

_Later that night_

"What do you think of Avery" she says that night. We made up when we got home, her hormones are starting and the sex drive is picking up. She's all for it now. I think it helps control the mood swings, but that's just me. The more sex we have the less I have to deal with a moody Rory the better. We're on the living room floor, with books surrounding us and her notebook of lists. I pulled her out of bed for Chinese food, which is luckily staying down for her. She's in nothing but my tee shirt; her hair pulled up in a messing bun but looks incredibly sexy.

"No" I say looking at her and she laughs. She's convinced that we should start a baby name list now.

"Not even I little bit" she questions. "Not even a tiny bit" I counter.

"What about Addison, it can go either way?" she tries.

"Girl maybe…boy no, but I thought you had your heart set on following tradition and using Lorelai" I say to her.

"Maybe, it's really not a tradition Logan, mom was too drugged up to think of anything else and I think she did it to piss of grandma. Though that was never confirmed" she giggles. "What about Abraxas" she giggles and I look at her. She's not serious is she? "Doesn't really go with Huntzberger does it" she giggles and I look up from my book.

"Huntzberger" I question knowing we didn't even discuss that. I didn't want to push her. My wish would that it would be and they both would be but I can't push her.

"No Smith, of course it would be Huntzberger" she laughs like it's at the dumbest question I asked her.

"I just thought you might want it Gilmore or Hayden" I tell her.

"Just because the baby will be a Huntzberger by name doesn't make him or her not a Hayden or a Gilmore. You're the baby's father therefore it's a Huntzberger. Case close Huntz, We could go Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger, but I don't want our child to hate us for having five names" She explains and I place my book down and reach for her neck. I pull her closer and kiss her.

"Thanks you" I whisper and she kisses me again. We're not getting anything done tonight I think as she straddles me on the floor. I thank all things holy for pregnancy hormones!!


	14. Lorelai and emotions

AN: **Okay so I know I haven't updated in like forever and I don't have a real excuse except I lost faith in this story. Nothing I wrote sounded right so I left it alone. I'm trying to find motivation to continue. **

Ch 14

"Okay so here's the plan, we go we tell Mom first, let her scream and hug and yell it to the town, 20 minutes later we're heading to Honor's to tell her. Then we'll tell my grandparents and your parents at the party tonight for Steph and Colin. That way they can't make a huge scene. We can tell the gang today too, get two birds with one stone. What do you think?" Rory rambles not looking up from her blackberry as we're in the rental that we reserved for the weekend. We're in Hartford for the engagement party for Steph and Colin.

"A few things actually" I state and she looks up. "One, no more blackberry. You need to relax. It's a perfect weekend for that" I state plucking it from her hand and sticking it in my door.

"Logan give it back, I need to check emails and stuff for work and Nick is sending over your projective reports to me" she counters trying to get the phone.

"Ace, there is no way I'm giving it back you have been on it since we landed. And if don't stop reaching over me while I'm trying to drive, we're going crash" I tell her and she smirks.

"Logan…Logan….Logan" she says dangerously low as her hand begins to rub up and down my leg. Oh no, she's going tease me until I give it back.

"Second," I start as her hand moves to my inner thigh. "Your mother will never let us leave after 20 minutes, it'll be three hours before we get out of there and you wanted Luke's remembered" I tell her as she busies herself with undoing my belt.

"I know what I want more than Luke's right now baby" she say seductive as I feel her hand inside my jeans

"Ace" I yell shocked at her. Her hormones are crazy; I barely made it out of bed the other morning for work. I love it don't get me wrong but every guy needs a little break.

"Baby, do you remember driving to Stars Hollow back at Yale and how we ended up being a bit late?" she questions leaning over and kissing my neck as her hand slides up and down my shaft.

"I thought you wanted to see Lorelai immediately after landing?" I smirk at her, trying to control myself.

"Pull over Logan" she demands in her 'I want you now and I'm not waiting' voice. I quickly move over on the highway and off the exit prior to Stars Hollow, remembering like the back of my hand the hidden alcove of gravel and grass we used last time. In a matter of minutes, we arrive. I barely got the car shut off and seat back before she climbs over.

"You're feisty this morning aren't you?" I laugh as her kisses are hectic on my neck. It doesn't even get a response as she pushing my jeans down enough to get my member out.

"You had to wear a skirt today" I smirk loving how easy it is to please her with one on and she stops.

"No more talking Huntzberger" she scolds me and I laugh.

"But Ace…" I start and she shushes me with a hungry kiss. "Ace" I try again as she positions herself.

"Shut up" she yells at me as she slides herself expertly on my shaft and she's so tight. I growl at the heat and the tightness. It's passionate and erotic. It's fast and demanding. Its' a stress reliever I realize and give up all control to my hot girlfriend who is riding me like we're teenagers having sex in a car trying not to get caught. It' hot!!

"Feel better" I laugh as she collapses on top of me after we both climaxed. "Yeah" she whispers snuggling into my neck. We lay there for a minute catching our breath and she leans up and kisses me softly.

"Sorry for telling you to shut up" she says sweetly and I nod. She moves off and grabs the signature baby wipes from her purse. I laugh not knowing she still carries those.

"What, you never know when you want kinky sex and need to clean up?" she says smiling at me. Before checking her emails, she took her phone back!

"I love you" I laugh cleaning up and sitting back up.

***

"Mom" Ace yells walking into the house.

"Mini me" Lorelai says coming running from the kitchen with aluminum foil in her hair. "You're early" she says and Rory looks at her watch.

"It's 12:30, I told you 12" she responds.

"No it's 9:30 Ms California" Lorelai laughs and Rory looks at me.

"Oops" Ace shrugs and I laugh.

"Coffee is in the kitchen guys, I have to wash this out" she states walking upstairs.

"Oh The Holy Grail" she says hugging the coffee machine. It's filled with Luke's coffee, the entire house smells like it.

"No way Ace" I state trying to get her off the machine.

"But pleaseeee" she pleads.

"Absolutely not" I laugh. This goes on for ten minutes as Lorelai walks in with a perplexed look.

"You know no matter how many times you and Luke try, we will never give it up" Lorelai adds and Rory finally lets go.

"She's banned by doctor's orders not to have any caffeine" I state reminding Rory and Lorelai looks more confused.

"Why would a doctor tell you not to drink….AAHHH" she yells realizing what I implied. She engulfs Rory in a house hug and they jump up and down.

"Are you sure, everything is okay" she questions and Rory nods.

"We're fine" she says placing a hand on her little bump that started.

"OH Hello baby, I'm grandma" she says and then straightens up. "Grandma" she says almost paling a little.

"What about Nana or Mema" Rory offers and Lorelai sits down. I glance at the two before looking for juice for Ace.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother Rory, I can't be a grandmother yet" she says dramatically.

"Don't you think it's too early? I mean you're just back together. You should enjoy being young kid. Are you ready to deal with the flip side that this might not end happily" she says and Rory's face chances.

"You were happy and supportive when I told you we were trying! You wanted this to happen and now that it is you pull this! I can't believe you! We came here first thinking you would want to know first and you do this! I can't even look at you" Rory yells storming out of the room and the house as the door slams.

"I'm just worried" she says and I pat her shoulder.

"So am I Lorelai" I say simply before going to find Rory.

"Ace" I say finding her pacing outside the car.

"You have the keys, I would have gotten in but you locked the door. Why did you lock the doors in Stars Hollow? No one is going to take the car. I want to go, I want to tell Honor, at least she'll be happy for us" she rambles and I take her by her shoulders and make her look at me.

"We will after you talk to your mom. She's worried about you and the baby Ace. So are we, she's allowed to speak her mind on it. She's going to support us in this, but you're her baby and she doesn't want to see you hurt" I tell her and she looks down at her feet.

"I guess I was a little emotional over it" she says softly.

"It's expected" I smirk and she kisses me.

"Thanks for knowing what I needed" she says before walking away back to the house.


End file.
